Un Yakuza, Mi amor
by Charly Land
Summary: Él era peligrosamente letal, un arma fría para matar, el heredero de un familia sanguinaria y poderosa.. Yo era un simple adorno bonito que él un día compró para su placer. Eso éramos ambos a los ojos del mundo, pero en secreto, en nuestro mundo, éramos más que eso, éramos un todo. [Riren] [Dedicado a Akihikop] [Temática Yakuza]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestra amada criaturita sádica proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía y de la pervertida de mi imaginación, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Trata de personas. Yakuzas.

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Nueva historia mis amadas, y dirán ¡Demonios Charly busca que terminar tus otros fics!, si lo sé, sé que debo terminarlos pero es que me nació esta idea y no me pude detener, pero no os preocupéis pronto estaré actualizando "América" y finalizando "Del olvido, el amor y la infidelidad". Espero os guste esta historia, esta dedicada a un chica muy linda que siempre esta ahí leyendo estas locuras mías, con todo mi amor a ella, Mi linda Akihikop.

 **Un Yakuza, Mi amor**

" _El salía todas las noches  
Y nene eso está bien para mi  
Te dije que no importa lo que hicieras yo estaría a tu lado  
Porque yo soy de los que están con su pareja hasta la muerte  
Sin importar si fallas o si logras volar"_— _Blue Jeans. Lana del Rey._

 _ **Kyoto, Japón, 1993**_ **—** _ **22:00 hrs**_

El sonido de la música clásica inundaba el lugar opacando levemente el sonido de las conversaciones, el olor a licor caro y humo de habano importado se colaba en el aire, las luces de colores azules rosáceos tenues y claros bañaban los cuerpos de jóvenes y adultos vestidos elegantemente. Y aquello no era un fiesta de alta sociedad, no, no lo era, aquello era solamente una noche más en el kyabakura (1) Kimihiko Place, en aquel lugar se vendía placer, placer elegante y de un elevado valor, porque era el mejor lugar de todo Kyoto para esos menesteres.

Las muchachas y muchachos que ahí ofrecían sus palabras, su belleza y su compañía debían de conocer de filosofía, política, arte y muchas cosas más para poder entretener a sus clientes, además debían estar siempre vestidos como modelos de pasarela de alta costura, eran ellos algo parecidos a muñecas Ichimatsu(2), para hijos de emperadores, porque eso eran, solamente muñecas para servir de compañía, y de catapulta a los egos de personas sin escrúpulos que solo querían oír de sus suaves labios que su pensamiento era lo mas inteligente y preciado en el mundo.

En aquel mundo que era dicho local había muchachas y muchachos de diferentes edades, desde colegiales hasta universitarios, pero eran los colegiales quienes más llamaban la atención, eran las manzanas del jardín del Edén, un manjar sólo para pocos, sólo para aquellos que podían pagar por disfrutar de la inocencia de su compañía.

Y Eren Jeager era uno de esos chicos…un adolescente de catorce años de ascendencia alemana de hermosura excepcional, de una deliciosa piel canela y llamativos ojos de iris verdes moteadas de dorado, un chiquillo que cargaba con un doloroso pasado.

Eren había llegado a aquel lugar por necesidad, hace poco menos de un año había quedado huérfano, sus padres quienes habían llegado a Japón por cambio de sucursal en sus trabajos fueron asesinados por unos chinpiras (3), que los habían asaltado en un callejón para arrebatarle lo que llevaban encima y en medio del forcejeo los habían matado, y el pobre Eren había quedado desamparado en un país ajeno en donde no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, así pues durante los días posteriores al fallecimiento de sus padres uno de sus compañeros de clases lo había llegado a visitar y le había dicho que podía ayudarle a conseguir un trabajo para que tuviera el suficiente dinero para poder mantenerse, porque Eren no tenía a ningún familiar a quien recurrir en su país de origen y no quería ir a dar a un orfanatorio donde tendría una vida miserable, así es como llego Eren al kyabakura de Zeke, sin saber realmente que era ese lugar y en donde se había metido.

A pesar de todo Eren creía que no había tenido tan mala suerte, durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí nunca había tenido un percance, siempre le había tocado personas entretenidas y respetuosos, se había ganado el cariño de sus compañeros y por su hermosura se había ganado el sobrenombre de Jewel, porque Eren era la joya de aquel lugar, porque todas los clientes se quedaban prendado de él, hasta tal grado que el costo por su compañía era el más alto del local.

Pero aquella noche quedaría grabada en la memoria de Eren, como un recuerdo amargo que con el tiempo se volvería agridulce.

Zeke el dueño del Kyabakura era un miembro de la familia yakuza Inagawa-kai, los eternos rivales del clan Ackerman-kai quienes eran la familia dominante de toda la región, los cuales hacia pocas semanas había instalado un Kyabakura y habían exigido que el Kimihiko Place cambiara de estatus a Sekushii (1.2), de no hacerlo los Ackerman-kai exterminarían el negocio de Zeke, con todo lo que había dentro de este, debido a estas circunstancias el hombre había negociado con el nidaime (5) del Clan Ackerman ofreciéndole tomar a cualquier "acompañante" del lugar como regalo de paz.

Aquella noche todo parecía normal, el local estaba lleno como de costumbres y las acompañantes reían halagando los comentarios de sus clientes, todo como un día normal, hasta que Zeke hizo detener la música y con la sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro hizo un anuncio.

— Queridos amigos míos, este día es un día especial, hoy el Kimihiko Place dejara de ser un simple Kyabakura y se transformara en un Sekushii Kyabakura, así que a disfrutar, regocíjense en la compañía de nuestras bellezas.

El sonido de los aplausos resonó y todo el ambiente cambio, las muchachas y muchachos se empezaron a besar y manosear con los clientes. Eren metido en el cuartito que servia para cambiarse de ropa escuchó la algarabía pero no pensó en nada malo, así que con una sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a salir, pero cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió y Zeke entro.

— Que bueno que ya te cambiaste — le dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre portaba en el rostro, una sonrisa que escondía muchas cosas — Ven, acompáñame.

Así que ahora el castaño estaba ahí en un saloncito elegante flanqueado de biombos con dibujos bellísimos, el chiquillo estaba vestido con una camisa de seda roja en contraste con su chaleco y shorts negros que hacían lucir su cuerpo de manera sensualmente infantil, tamborileando los pies mientras tatarateaba una tonadita que solía cantarle su madre buscaba relajarse ante la espera desde hace mas de una hora, porque la verdad no le daba buena espina la situación. Después de una larga hora y media Zeke regreso a donde lo había dejado.

— Señor Zeke — de un tirón Eren se levanto — ¿Podría ir a comer unos pastelitos a la barra? Muero de hambre — se quejo el muchachito.

— No lo creo, Eren — le contesto el otro.

— Por favor. — suplico el castaño —. Le prometo que no tardo.

— No, Eren, tu dueño ya esta aquí y no debes hacerlo esperar. — sonrió con malicia

— ¡¿Dueño?! — clamó con sorpresa el castaño —. Pero que dice Señor Zeke, yo no tengo ningún dueño — sus manos temblaban, tenía miedo.

— Veras Eren, el negocio esta en una situación extrema, así que para que no lo cierren, te he vendido. — le da un suave empujón para que caiga nuevamente sentado en el sillón.

— Usted no puede hacer eso, yo no soy mercancía, no estoy a la venta — Su voz se eleva y los ojos se cubren por un velo de rabia.

— Mira niño, este negocio es así, tú debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de entrar aquí, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, así que no hagas berrinche, y comienza entender tu lugar.

Eren con el miedo y la rabia bailando en su interior hace lo primero que cruza por su mente — tratar de escapar —, pero ni siquiera logra descorrer el shoji porque un hombre de cabello bicolor y cara de pocos amigos se interpone en su camino, Eren tiembla y trata de darle un golpe al hombre para lograr su objetivo pero el tipo le da tal bofetada en la cara que le rompe el labio y lo manda al suelo, el chiquillo siente el odio nacerle en el pecho, odia a aquel hombre, odia a Zeke por haberlo vendido y se odia a si mismo por haber tomado la estúpida decisión de trabajar en un lugar en donde las personas llegan a comprar compañía, de verdad tomo una mala decisión y ahora estaba pagándola de la peor manera, en aquel instante piensa que hubiera sido mejor estar en el orfanatorio.

« Una víctima de las circunstancias »

El hombre de cabello bicolor lo jala del pelo para enfrentarlo y Eren le dedica un gesto de repulsión y odio.

— Oi, mocoso — le dice viéndolo a los ojos —. Quita esa cara, a mi amo no le gustan los rebeldes.

Eren lo siguió viendo mal, pero piensa en que si ese era el sirviente, el jefe debía ser un hombre malvado y cruel capaz de hacerle las cosas mas perversas del mundo.

— Aurou — una voz profunda y varonil del otro lado hizo que el hombre de cabello bicolor temblara y se mordiera la lengua —. ¿Quién te dijo trataras así a mi adquisición?

— Discúlpeme amo — le dijo el hombre temblando y soltando al chiquillo que vuelve a caer desparramado en el suelo

— Tks, lárgate — ordena la voz.

Fue entonces que entro….y Eren se quedo sin aliento, era guapísimo, aquel hombre era guapísimo, tenia el cabello del color de una noche sin estrellas, un cuerpo de envidia con piel blanca, unos labios delgados y de aspecto delicioso, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos azules plateados, unos ojos que te absorben, que atemorizan pero que tú no puedes dejar de ver, pero en ese instante Eren solo pensó en odiarlo, porque ese era el hombre que le arrebato su libertad.

— Así que tú eres Jewel — sus ojos repasaron al chiquillo en el suelo y luego sonrió de una manera sardónica — Nada mal.

— Lo odio — le escupe venenoso Eren viéndolo con rabia.

— Hazlo si quieres, de todos modos ahora me perteneces — le dijo con burla — No me gusta tu expresión, pero ya tendré tiempo de disciplinarte, ahora levanta tu trasero, no vamos ya, no tengo tiempo para estar desperdiciándolo aquí.

— Púdrase — se levanto de un tirón el castaño buscando asestarle un golpe pero es sometido fácilmente por el hombre de cabello azabache.

— Mira que tienes huevos para enfrentarme, no sabes como disfrutare quebrarte — la sonrisa cruel se ensancha y los ojos se afilian fulminado al muchacho — Zeke, el trato esta hecho.

— Suélteme hijo de puta — le grita el castaño forcejeando hasta que un golpe en la nuca lo deja inconsciente.

— Disculpe este momento incomodo. — la voz de Zeke llama la atención del azabache —. Pero le prometo que no se arrepentirá de esta adquisición, el muchacho es virgen y el más hermoso del lugar, así que puedo certificarle que se va a divertir con él.

— Cierra la boca, Zeke — le ordena el azabache.

El hombre contempla el rostro durmiente del joven, es un niño muy bonito, con un fuego en la mirada que muy pocas veces ha visto en alguien de su edad, y eso le gusta, le gusta mucho, y sabe que no se arrepiente de su decisión, solo espera que cuando el muchacho despierte le deje decir sus razones y sepa entender. Porque él se había enamorado del castaño desde que lo vio aquel día en que llego a darle el ultimátum a Zeke por ordenes de su padre, de verdad espera que el muchacho entendiera y le dejara acercarse, para que él pudiera demostrarle que él no quería hacerle daño, que solamente quería que lo hiciera feliz, que fueran felices.

 *** Notas finales:**

 **(1)** Kyabakura: Kyabakura viene de Kyabaree kurabu (Cabaret Club), es un club en el que chicas jóvenes y de buena apariencia vestidas de forma elegante se sientan en grupo con los clientes, les encienden cigarrillos, les dan conversación es decir amenizan la noche, en este tipo de lugar el cliente no tiene derecho explicito a tocar a las acompañantes

 **(1.2)** Sekushii Kyabakura: Son parecidos al anterior pero en estos lugares si tienen permitido tocar al acompañante, ya que su nombre tiene el prefijo "sexy", y aquí las acompañantes atienden de uno en uno a los clientes, la parte que puedan tocar los clientes depende de las normas del lugar.

 **(2)** Ichimatsu: Muñecas tradicionales japonesas vestidas de diferentes maneras según la ocasión o ceremonia.

 **(3)** Chinpiras: Matones de barrio

 **(4)** Nidaime: Heredero del jefe de la familia suprema Yakuza.

Y que les pareció, esta es una idea que se vino leyendo unos fics donde Levi es mafioso, así que dije porque no especificarlo y hacer a nuestro Heicho un yakuza y bamm salió esto, espero les guste, solo serán tres capítulos, así que acompañadme en este viaje.

Gracias por leer, si os gusta la historia dejadme un review.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestra amada criaturita sádica proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía y de la pervertida de mi imaginación, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Yakuzas. Shota.

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! ¡Actualización! Perdón por el retraso, pero ha sido por culpa de la mezcla de universidad y trabajo, ¡me han aplastado literalmente! Infinitas disculpas. ¡Chicas gracias! Casi me da un 'Tus' cuando vi todo esos Favorite, folow y los review, no saben cuan feliz me hacen, creo este es el Fic más exitoso que he tenido. Un millón de gracias a ustedes. Os adoro con el alma.

 **Un Yakuza, Mi amor**

Un hombre vestido completamente en un traje de cuero negro ajustado a su fornido cuerpo viajaba a toda velocidad montado en una Honda Fireblade CBR1000RR azul eléctrico. El casco oscuro cubría toda su cabeza impidiendo ver su identidad.

De asombrosos saltos, llego hasta al final de la encumbrada colina en la que se asentaba un hermoso castillo feudal. Cuando se sacó el casco, su rostro estaba tan impávido como si no hubiera estado manejando como un motociclista extreme y aquello hubiera sido como andar en bicicleta en un parque familiar.

Los shatei **(1)** que rodeaban la entrada se alinearon perfectamente en dos filas para recibir al personaje de negro. Con una inclinación de sumo respeto lo dejaron pasar. El castillo poseía en su entrada grandes jardines de las más hermosas flores, la pequeña cascada que nacía desde la zona sur hacia su recorrido majestuoso y cristalino por toda la vegetación, el sendero de gravas que lo rodeaba llevaba directamente a las puertas principales del recinto en donde las jóvenes sirvientas enfundadas en sus furisode **(2)** lo esperaban para llevarlo al salón donde se encontraba la señora del lugar.

La actual anego **(3)** del clan Ackerman-kai.

Caminaron por los pasillos decorados con hermosas pinturas silvestres hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera caoba en la que estaba grabado el enorme escudo con un par de alas superpuestas… 'las alas de la libertad', el emblema del Clan. Las mujeres descorrieron el shoji dejándole pasar, adentro una mujer muy hermosa vestida con un Kurotomesode **(4)** de cabello negro larguísimo, piel blanca, labios rojos y ojos grisáceos le recibió con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Madre. — saludo el hombre de negro.

— Levi, ¿Qué es ese milagro de tenerte por aquí? — un abanico carmesí se movió dándole aires a la mujer.

— Voy a tomar como anego a un varón.

La dama parpadeó lentamente tratando de recuperarse de tremenda directa que le metió su hijo.

— Me estas diciendo que te vas a beneficiar a un hombre, rompiendo todas nuestras reglas y pretendes salir ileso. ¿Es eso?

— Es eso.

— Es eso. — se confirmó a si misma moviendo el abanico mas lento— ¿Porque no me dices que baje la luna y te la ponga en las manos? Seria más sencillo de pedir.

— Es posible.

— Imagino que te refieres a tu unión y no a lo que te dicho de de la luna — la expresión hosca en la cara de su hijo le saco un suspiro cansado.

« ¡Que hijo tan insípido! » pensó apenada la mujer por su mala fortuna, aunque era divertido pincharlo. Aunque el tema en si no tenía nada de divertido.

— ¿Se puede saber por quien estas poniendo a todo nuestro clan en peligro?

— Es un katagi (5) de catorce años.

— Levi, tú eres el próximo Kumi-cho (6), no puedes relacionarte con un katagi. Aléjate de él.

—…..—

— ¿Levi?

— Eso no es posible.

La mujer cerró el abanico y llevo sus manos a las sienes para frotárselas, buscando echar mano de toda su paciencia — Claro que es posible. Si lo que estas, es necesitado, ve y toma a cualquier pobre desafortunada de las hijas de los jefes de nuestro régimen, no metas a nadie de fuera a nuestro mundo.

Guardo silencio en espera de la respuesta de su retoño, pero el azabache sólo guardo silencio con sus ojos serios clavados en ella — No vas a tomar mi consejo ¿Verdad?

El hombre siguió guardando silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres de mi? Sé que no hice un buen trabajo criándote, que deje que Kenny te llevará lejos de mí y aprendieras toda esa porquería de ser un asesino perfecto. ¿Y ahora vienes a mí para este tema tan peligroso? ¿Es una clase de venganza? Esto es un asunto muy difícil para mí, Levi.

— No te estoy reclamando nada. — le soltó el hombre y sólo para detener a su madre de que se pusiera histriónica — ¿Me ayudaras?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te ayude a formar una doble vida?

— No, que todos los clanes y Oyabun (7) lo acepten.

— Si que pides imposibles — la mujer se volvió a abanicar.

— ¿Lo harás?

— Haré lo posible.

El azabache le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse sin más protocolo en dirección a la puerta.

— Oi, Levi. Ese chiquillo ¿No es el katagi que te dio Zeke?

Levi le vio por sobre el hombro, pero no dijo nada. « El que calla otorga ». Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron dos rendijas.

— ¿Él es la razón por la que destruiste el Kimihiko Place? ¿Estabas celoso?

Silencio.

— He dado justo en el blanco. Los hombres sois tan simples.

Los ojos de Levi se pusieron afilados.

— No lo sometas, si lo que quieres es que el chiquillo este a tu lado, empléate a fondo, cólmalo de regalos, nada de baratijas, cúmplele caprichos, que coma bien y vista bien, que al menos si su vida se volverá un infierno, que sea uno lujoso.

— ¿Algo más? — le dio la espalda completamente.

— Espero que tengas la suficiente fuerza y sentimientos por ese chiquillo para afrentar la guerra que se te viene encima — la mujer se cubrió el rostro con el abanico mientras escuchaba marchar a su hijo —. ¡Que hijo mas problemático! Pero será divertido de ver. ¡Ah! Mi niño está creciendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ay, mi querida Mariposa, ¡Tan lejos que estas de tu hogar!_

 _¿Aún puedes volar, tus alas no se han deshecho ya?_

 _Tendrás que aprender a caminar, puesto que ponto lo harán,_

 _Si de este cruel viento de Huracán no te puedes librar_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres, tres días llevaba confinado en aquella enorme habitación de paredes azules y ventanales de cristales tan altas como las mismísimas paredes, sabía que estaba en un pent-house, a muchos pisos del suelo, la puerta sólo se abría desde afuera.

Sin salida. Una celda de barrotes de oro.

Cada día a la misma hora, durante el día y la noche la puerta se abría y una chica de cabello color naranja entraba de manera silenciosa, dejaba una bandeja de comida y un cambio de ropa para él. Jamás habían cruzado palabra. Eren no quería hablar con nadie. No quería estar ahí.

Odiaba a todo el mundo. Y lloraba todas las noches.

En esos días, en ningún momento volvió a ver al 'hombre Noche', en una parte estaba aliviado, en otra aterrado, porque se quedaba en la incertidumbre de su futuro, sin saber que es lo que realmente querían de él, pero pasara lo que pasara, lucharía hasta el final.

Había dejado de dormir por el miedo.

Pero los desvelos y la falta de alimentación — autoinducida — le estaban cobrando factura, aquella tarde se sentía más cansado, enrollado en las sabanas echo una orugita en medio de la cama se permitió dormitar, luchaba contra el cansancio pero ya no podía más, los rayos naranjas que se filtraban por el vidrio de la ventana le arrullaron.

Despertó con el cuerpo como gelatina, removiéndose en su capullo trato de desenvolverse, pero unos brazos lo tenían atrapado.

Su respiración se agito y su corazón se detuvo. El 'hombre noche' había regresado.

Quiso gritar, gritar y golpear a aquel hombre que era su carcelero, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por sus mejillas, no se movió, estaba aterrado. La respiración cálida del hombre le golpeaba la oreja y los brazos se asían fuertes pero delicados por cintura.

Estaba aterrado y….confundido.

Ese tacto, era un abrazo suave, protector y ¿Cariñoso?

Tuvo más miedo.

Porque le gusto el tacto…su corazón latió suavecito llenándolo de un calorcito confortante, aquel abrazo, era como los abrazos cariñosos que le daba su madre cuando tenía pesadillas y lo dejaba dormir con ella y con su padre.

No supo porque pero al final por la confusión de sus recuerdos, de sus miedos y su soledad termino por volverse a quedar dormir. Se quedó dormido entre los brazos de aquel huracán que le arranco las alas.

Algo en su pensamiento susurró un "tal vez, tal vez"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las hélices se comenzaron a mover más despacio, indicando el cese de su trabajo para mantener en el cielo al helicóptero privado. La noche cubría la ciudad y las luces parecían desde aquella posición un montón de luciérnagas, era una noche cálida de verano. Una noche perfecta para un asalto.

El traje negro ajustado y elegante le daba un toque adulto a un rostro que siempre parecía el de una adolescente, la bufanda roja se movió al compás del viento fresco. La sonrisa nació extraña, era más una mueca que podía congelar el corazón de cualquiera que la estuviera de frente. Sus ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo de un rostro moreno y de ojos verdes.

— No te preocupes Eren, ya estoy aquí, yo te salvaré — su mano izquierda se asió a la bufanda estrujándola —. Voy a sacarte de ahí, tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos. Voy a matarte Levi, esta si no te la perdonare.

El arma en su mano derecho crujió ante la fuerza que aplico sobre ella. Un arma virgen, lista para vaciarse sobre aquel que había osado a robarle su tesoro.

El clan Ackerman-kai estaba por recibir a quien en el pasado tuvo que expulsar para proteger el futuro del régimen. Un fantasma lleno de odio y resentimiento, pero con un amor desmedido por quien por azares del destino termino en los brazos de aquel que ella juro algún día matar por haberle robado todo desde siempre.

Su celular vibró y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando leyó el mensaje que había hecho iluminarse la pantallita del aparato, sus ojos se llenaron de aquel brillo dándole un aire psicópata.

« Concedido »

 *** Notas finales:**

'El Rinconcito del Saber de Charly'

 **(1) Shatei:** Hermanos más jóvenes (los miembros de menor rango en el clan Yakuza)

 **(2)** **Furisode** : Es un kimono llevado por las mujeres jóvenes no casadas y en ocasiones muy formales así como también para la ceremonia del té, se caracteriza por la longitud de sus mangas.

 **(3)** **Anego** : 'Hermana mayor', es la esposa del Jefe del clan Yakuza. Son tan respetados como el Kumi-cho pero no desempeñan ninguna función yakuza dentro del clan, su único trabajo es tener a los hijos y cuidarlos.

 **(4)** **Kurotomesode** : Es el vestido más formal para las mujeres casadas. Usados para importantes ceremonias o por importantes personajes, ya que se porta el escudo familiar en las telas.

(5) **Katagi** : Personas comunes y corriente. Civiles. No Yakuzas.

(6) **Kumi-cho** : Es el jefe supremo de la familia Yakuza.

(7) Los Yakuzas giran en torno a la relación padre-hijo (Oyabun-kobun) que otorga el control total e incuestionable al Oyabun. El Kumi-cho es el Oyabun supremo de la familia yakuza.

Y ahora las respuestas a los review:

 **Mitomania Envy** : jajaja Sabes, hasta que releí el Fic me di cuenta de eso, ¡Oh Okane ga nai! Son unas lindas OVAS que amo mucho, pero no, no te preocupes aquí no va a haber esas cosas fuertes, Levi está enamorado y no le hará eso a su morenito. Gracias por el review. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Akihikop** : Baby te adoro! No sabes cómo amo tus review, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, tú que has leído todos mis Fic, Un millón de gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado mi regalo. Si el mundo Yakuza no es nada fácil y Eren ya sabrá como va de verdad todo esto. Sabes ya estoy plasmando bien el Fic de Darkest Lover, espero te guste igual que este capítulo. Un besotee!

 **Subaru** : Graicias por el review, de verdad gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este capítulo también lo haga.

 **GinnyPocket:** Gracias nena! Me tome un tiempito, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Un abrazo grandote.

 **Lia Primrose** : Si bebé, escribo Riren jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado, jamás pensé tener todo el apoyo que he tenido con este Fic, perdonadme por el capítulo corto pero la verdad es que a partir del tercero serán más larguitos. Gracias por tu review me hicieses bailar de la emoción y más porque eres de mis escritoras favoritas.

 **Eli:** Aquí está tu actualización baby, espero te guste. Gracias por el apoyo.

Bien, chicas que les pareció el capítulo ¿soso? ¿Bueno? Decídmelo en un review….sabéis como le dije a Lia preciosa a partir del tercer capítulo serán más largo, lo que pasa es que este capítulo es la apertura de la trama…este será un Fic largo, ya no sólo tres capítulos, sino que oscilara entre los 11 o 12 capítulos, espero me acompañen en este viaje.

Gracias por leer.

Os adoro con el alma.

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestra amada criaturita sádica proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía y de la degenerada de mi imaginación, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Yakuzas. de Sugar Daddy!

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Todo lo que tengo que decir esta allá abajito. A leer y nos vemos al final del capitulo.

 **Un Yakuza,Mi amor**

El clan Ackerman-kai es una de las principales y la más grande familia yakuza del Japón. Gobiernan toda la región Oeste, teniendo supremacía absoluta en la Región de Kantou que comprende la capital Tokio-to y las importante ciudades de Chiba, Yokohama, Saitama y Kawasaki, además de las ciudades de Nagoya en la Región de Chubu y de Kyoto, Kobe y Osaka en la Región de Kansai. Es un clan orgulloso de tener un linaje de sangre que se remonta a los tiempos remotos de los primeros Ainu **(1)** del archipiélago. El símbolo del clan son las Alas de la Libertad y sólo pueden ser portadas por el Kumi-cho, la Anego y el Nidaime del clan.

Un clan poderoso, y temible que guarda los más oscuros secretos del bajo mundo, la propia conservación de los líderes esta sostenida bajo la conveniencia de la sangre pura, y por la que son capaces de pasar encima de cualquiera, pero que ha dejado agrietada a la familia hasta sus cimientos, una grieta que pronto derrumbaría al clan.

Las costumbres, la ambición y el poder pronto se enfrentarían a una batalla sin precedentes. Y todo movido por los sentimientos de un corazón inocente que había caído en un mundo oscuro sin siquiera desearlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo**

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante varias noches aquellos extraños encuentros se dieron entre Levi y Eren. El azabache llegaba en la madrugada a la habitación donde estaba confinado Eren, se sacaba el saco y se metía entre las sábanas para abrazar por la espalda al muchacho mientras le hacia mimos en la cabeza. Eren hecho una bolita durante todas las noches se quedaba quieto recibiendo aquellas caricias. Durante esas ocasiones jamás se quejó. Aquellas demostraciones en vez de terminar haciendo que odiara a aquel hombre le comenzaron sembrar la duda de si realmente aquello era malo.

La verdad es que no pensaba demasiado en eso. Le gustaba y ya. Por eso dejaba que pasara.

Había siembre un extraño calor en su pecho cuando el hombre le abrazaba y consentía.

Fue a la doceava noche que aquella rutina cambio.

Esa noche Eren decidió esperar despierto al azabache y este como todas las noches había llegado puntal a la medianoche. Cuando el encuentro se dio se quedaron viendo a los ojos, ninguno dijo nada, sin palabras entablaron el inicio de aquella relación.

Aquella noche también durmieron abrazados esta vez conectados a un nivel más allá del contacto físico.

Reconocimiento.

Necesidad de algo que no tenían y no tuvieron.

Afecto y Comprensión.

A partir de aquel momento todo cambio.

El seguro de la habitación de Eren fue retirado y se le permitió deambular por toda la casa, los muebles y la decoración de su habitación fue cambiada además que el señor del castillo dio la orden de que al castaño se le tratara con todo la dedicación como si de él mismo se tratara.

Se podría decir que hasta cierto punto, Eren vivía en una muy grande jaula de oro.

Cuidado y protegido pero aun así encerrado. Lejos del mundo exterior.

 _Observa, Mariposa, cómo tus alas se preparan para volar._

 _¿La sientes? ¡Vuela, vuela con esa brisa que te empuja hacia la libertad!_

 _Pero no olvides, Mariposa, que tus alas son frágiles y que pueden romperse fácilmente,_

 _si te dejas atrapar por corrientes que luego no te querrán soltar.(_ _ ***)**_

Sentado en las piedrecillas del estanque con los pies metidos en el agua mientras veía a los peces Koi ir de un lado a otro dentro de aquel lugar, dejaba el día pasar. Eren fue despertado de su ensoñación por la voz del hombre a sus espaldas.

— Jewel.

El castaño giró su cuerpo y sus ojos se encontraron con Levi.

— Dígame mi señor Levi — aquella respuesta fue acompañada de una enorme sonrisa.

'Mi señor Levi' así le llamaba Eren al azabache y cada vez que lo hacía su corazón se agitaba. Le gustaba aquella manera en que lo llamaba.

— Levántate. Saldremos. — vio como los ojitos verdes se abrían y el muchacho boqueaba, luego la sonrisa se hizo tan luminosa que Levi sabía que estaba haciendo bien.

 **.**

 **.**

Eren viaja feliz en el Maserati Grancabrio sport ***** de Levi, el viento le despeinaba el cabello y enfriaba su rostro. De vez en vez veía el rostro sereno del azabache por el rabillo del ojo. Vestido de negro y lentes de sol. Era apuesto. Tenía un aire misterioso y de quien podía proteger de todo mal. Eren sonrió. Disfrutaría ese día. Su felicidad crecía hasta el punto de ensanchar su corazón.

Echaba de menos estar afuera, viajar en carretera — aunque el sólo lo hacía cuando viajaba de su casa al trabajo en autobús — y sentirse libre.

« ¡Bendita y dulce libertad!

Se adentraron a la ciudad y Levi dio algunas vueltas con el auto, llegaron a un enorme centro comercial, pero ellos no usaron el estacionamiento público si no que usaron uno que era mucho más pequeño pero exclusivo y estaba protegido por varios hombres.

Levi bajó primero del auto para después ir a abrir la puerta de copiloto y sacar a Eren. Caminaron rumbo a las tiendas y se perdieron entre las gentes. Aunque eran notable. Un hombre apuesto con un adolescente de beldad inigualable. Nunca serian de bajo perfil. Todas las miradas se desviaban hacia ellos al pasar.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa fina. Una mujer de lentes y cabello corto les atendió. Levi supervisó cada uno de los modelos que Eren se probó. Compraron varios pero uno de juego azul y negro terminó vistiendo el cuerpo del castaño dejando de lado su ropa sencilla que había llevado puesto.

Aquel trajecito a juego con los zapatos de marca hacían ver a Eren mucho más precioso, como si de un muñeco fino se tratara. Levi estaba a gusto con aquella visión.

Luego entraron a una juguetería.

Eren quedo maravillado, allí había de todo. Pero se quedó de pie viendo todo por los cristales, fue la voz de Levi lo que lo motivo a saciar toda su curiosidad y ganas de tocar.

— Adelante. Te compraré lo que quieras.

Eren pestañeó, luego sonrió y dando dos brinquitos se adentró al lugar. Se movió por todo el espacio y sus pasos lo condujeron a los estantes repletos de cajas de música, móviles, peonzas, muñecos, trencitos, armables y un largo etc. Eran todos muy bellos y de sólo verlos se podían decir que eran de buena calidad y muy caros. Durante varios segundos se sintió que era incapaz de tocarlos por medio a estropearlos pero entonces recordó las palabras de su señor y se decantó por varios.

Podría ser que Eren fuera un adolescente de catorce años, pero por los constantes viajes de sus padres tuvo que acostumbrarse a estar y jugar sólo, los pocos juguetes que sus progenitores le compraron fueron para él como los amigos o hermanos que no tuvo. Eran su compañía y después de la pérdida de sus padres no había tenido tiempo para compartir con sus 'amiguitos' y ahora allí en aquella juguetería sentía como si recuperaba toda aquella felicidad que le brindaron los seres inanimados que habían quedado olvidados en su antigua casa.

Después de pasar buen rato en la juguetería — porque Eren estaba demasiado entusiasmado con sus nuevas adquisiciones —, fueron a un restaurante de comida alemana. Cuando estuvieron allí durante todo el rato Eren tuvo las mejillas sonrojadas y es que cuando contempló todo desde una mirada desde afuera sintió como si todo aquello fuera como una cita entre un par de enamorados.

Y mil mariposas le bailaron en el estómago.

Aquella sensación era maravillosa y dejo que se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

Era bueno, muy bueno.

Regresaron al castillo cuando la noche esta por empezar, los últimos rayos del ocaso bañaban el tejado y le daban un aire cálido al lugar. Aurou el Waka-gashira **(2)** del lugar les recibió y fue quien se encargó de que los shatei que estaban cercas llevaran las compras y las acomodaran en el cuarto del adolescente.

Levi llevó a Eren a su estudio.

Sentado en un enorme sillón de color caoba y forrado en cuero negro, el azabache observaba como el adolescente acomodaba algunos libros de estilo pergamino que le había comprado, mayoritariamente eran cuentos fantásticos sobre Youkai y doncellas. El niño parecía fascinado con las historias y sus ricas ilustraciones.

Era gracioso de ver como el castaño intentaba que los libros calzaran bien en los pequeños espacios que les había hecho, sin dañarlos mientras no soltaba de su brazo derecho al pequeño Bitter Rabbit de moño azul y un parche en el ojo.

— Oi, Jewel, déjalo. Ven aquí.

Eren dejo los últimos dos libros sobre el enorme escritorio que estaba al lado del los estantes de libros y fue hacia Levi.

Al castaño se le sonrojaron las mejillas cuando el mayor le tomo por debajo de las axilas y lo colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. En aquella posición se veían de frente con muy poco espacio de diferencia. Respiraban el mismo aire.

— ¿Te gustó el paseo? ¿Los juguetes y la ropa?

— Si. — aquello salió tan quedito como un suspiro.

— ¿De verdad? — había algo en el rostro del muchacho que no encajaba con el hecho de haberle afirmado que aquella salida le gustara.

— ¿Habrá otras?

— Si no tratas de escapar. Las que tú siempre desees.

— Ya no quiero escapar. Me gusta aquí. Me gusta u…— se mordió los labios y escondió el rostro entre el cuello.

Levi le levantó el rostro y se quedo contemplando aquellas hermosas joyas que tenia por ojos el castaño. Era lo que más le gustaba de él. Aquellos iris le hipnotizaban casi como un jade brillando en la oscuridad.

Una joya en el infierno.

El tesoro más anhelado de un demonio.

Inocencia transparente e infantil sin corromper.

Un ósculo pequeño se suscitó.

Un contacto ligero.

Y luego otro, y otro más…hasta que labios se separaron y se enredaron entre sí.

La luz del la luna que se colaba por las ventanas bañaban las dos figuras que abrazadas entre si que se besaban. Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento casi como brindando una silenciosa aprobación de aquel cariño. Un beso de estrellas e infinito. Ese el sabor que probaron de aquel contacto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la explosión desde el ala norte del castillo fue lo que despertó a Levi y a Eren, que abrazados dormían en la gigantesca cama del azabache. El olor a humo y los gritos de los shatei y las sirvientas les llego hasta la habitación ubicada en el ala Oeste.

Un minuto después los pasos presurosos y la voz apresurada de Erd y Gunter estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

— Señor, no has atacado — Gunter se oía desesperado — No sabemos quien es el enemigo, están usando bombas de gas y explosivas. El ala sur y este ya cayeron.

Levi ya totalmente despierto se cerró la yukata **(3)** con el obi **(4)** de color amarillo. Eren aun en la cama le veía con ojos espantados.

— Este es el ala mas segura, Jewel, me encargaré de detenerlos antes de lleguen hasta aquí. No salgas y no le abras a nadie que no sea yo — se colocó la Katana **(5)** en el obi y salió del cuarto. Una vez afuera le dio la orden a Erd y Gunter de quedarse cuidando.

No dejaría que nada alcanzará a su Jewel.

Desde la habitación de Levi, Eren podía ver como las otras partes del castillo ardían, el humo negro subiendo hasta el cielo en un danzar frenético. El corazón le bombeaba de manera dolorosa por la preocupación. Los gritos y maldiciones viajan en el aire golpeándole los tímpanos. Con las manos sujetando la tela de la blanca camisa de Levi trataba de apaciguar los nervios.

Tres detonaciones seguidas y demasiadas cercanas a la habitación le hicieron temblar en su lugar.

Un minuto después sólo escucho un pequeño alboroto afuera de la habitación y vio con horror como la sangre carmesí se filtraba debajo de la puerta. Pálido y aterrado corrió a esconderse dentro del armario, tapándose con las telas de las ropas se aseguro su escondite.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien entrar, la voz de una mujer lanzando maldiciones que rebatió la habitación. Eren tembló cuando ella abrió el armario, debido a las mantas él no pudo ver el rostro. Pero en cuanto la escucho salir y dejando pasar algunos minutos salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

Cuando abrió la puerta el panorama de la situación no pintaba bien. Erd y Gunter estaban degollados bañadas por su propia sangre. Los pies desnudos de Eren se mancharon del liquido escarlata. Aun con el terror corriéndole por el cuerpo emprendió la carrera por los pasillos incendiados y llenos de shatei muertos. Su única preocupación era encontrar a su señor Levi.

El humo le llenaba los pulmones y le costaba respirar, pero seguía corriendo, buscando entre los rostros de los caídos el rostro de su señor. Alcanzó el ala este y fue el ruido del metal chocando lo que lo paralizó en el marco de la puerta. Debido a la poca visibilidad no podía distinguir a quienes pertenecían las figuras. Dio dos pasos atrás y quiso emprender la carrera nuevamente, pero entonces un viento frio sopló y despejó un poco el humo.

Levi con la Katana blandida soltando mandobles atacaba a una persona cubierta por telas negras. Sólo los ojos grises se podían ver de aquel enemigo. En un instante aquellos ojos grises y afilados se desviaron hacia él y el cuerpo le tembló. Vio como usando su fuerza y su cuerpo la mujer pretendía terminar con Levi.

La habitación ardía en llamas y el humo se expandía, el techo amenazaba con colapsar y las tres personas dentro parecían metidas en su propio mundo obviando el insoportable calor que llenaba todo.

Levi y el encubierto se median con las katanas, aquella batalla estaba bastante reñida pero Eren veía que quien llevaba la ventaja era Levi.

La madera de la puerta crujió y Eren vio como el marco caía sobre él.

Un grito.

Unas manos que lo empujaron.

Un jadeo y unos pasos presurosos.

Eren cayó de espaldas fuera del alcance de la madera incendiada. Sus ojos vieron con espanto como el pie de Levi quedaba atrapado por la madera. La persona dentro de la habitación se acercaba amenazante hacia el azabache ahora herido.

Su corazón bombeó errático.

La Katana levantándose. Su filo plateado brillando a contraluz de las llamas.

El aire cortándose.

Un aullido de dolor.

Un reguero de sangre.

El mundo se detuvo un instante.

" _Un huracán y una mariposa danzando en medio de la mar, su destino enlazados por las coincidencias, una terrible herida puede traer para sus vidas, pero aun así seguirán su curso hasta el infinito cielo_ _ **"**_

 *** Notas finales:**

Perdón, perdón por tardar tanto. ¡Dios! El mes completo para actualizar, pero es que este fic tuvo un bloqueo en mi mente, y no quería que saliera mal, aunque la verdad siento que al principio quedo muy Occ y meloso, juzguen ustedes mismos.

'El Rinconcito del Saber de Charly'

 **(1) Ainu:** Los primeros habitantes del Japón

 **(2) Waka-gashira** : Jefe regional dentro de los clanes yakuza.

 **(3)** **Yukata** : Es el kimono mas casual y de mayor uso entre los japonés. Debido a que es el más informal lo suelen usar casi de diario.

 **(4)** **Obi** : Es el cinturón con el que se ajusta los kimonos.

 **(5) Katana:** Es un sable japonés, de doble filo y con mango largo.

 **Notas de la autora.**

 **(*)** El poema corresponde a parte de un Fic llamado The butterfly wings de Hoshi No negai del Fandom de Inuyasha. Chicas esto es un RapeFic (Fic violación), es muy cruento mis amadas, no les recomiendo su lectura, esta cargado de demasiado angst, y es algo que como mal inicio mal acaba, sólo lagrimas y vacios es lo que transmite, pero si desean leerlo adelante, pero no me culpen por traumas posteriores. Créditos a ella por su fic y su poema, yo sólo tome prestado esas líneas porque me parecieron bonitas y acordes a la situación de Eren.

 ***** La información sobre Yakuzas es de un libro informativo llamado "alas negras".

 ***** El maserati es un auto de lujo deportivo que fue lanzado en el 2008, sé que la trama se desarrolla en los años 90´, pero no me puede resistir a imaginar a Levi en semejante vehículo (*.*)/

* Levi cree que el nombre original de Eren es Jewel

Y ahora las respuestas a los review:

 **Akihikop** y **LiaPrimrose** : Mis dos nenas hermosas que han seguido este Fic tan devotamente, no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus review y sus opiniones. Este Fic desarrollado en el mundo Yakuza será difícil para nuestros protagonistas, pero no por eso terminara terrible, habrá obstáculos, si, pero saldrán adelante, confíen en mi y espero que el desarrollo que se dará de la historia les guste mucho.

A mis chicas que leen en las sombras y me han dejado un folow o favorite y a las que sólo leen, i les gusto este capitulo dejadme un review, su opinión es importante para mi y para ayudarme a mejorar en los posteriores capítulos y escritos.

Gracias por leer.

Os adoro con el alma.

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestra amada criaturita sádica proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía y de la degenerada de mi imaginación, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Yakuzas. Shota.

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Bajada de las montañas del Hades, Charly les regresa con actualización de este mundo Yakuza. ¡A leer!

Capítulo dedicado a **Lia Primrose** y **Akihikop**.

 **Un Yakuza, Mi amor**

 **Capitulo**

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Crees que ha pasado lo peor, Mariposa?_

 _¿Qué ya es seguro volar, aun cuando la tormenta te puede arrastrar?_

 _No te confíes, dulce criatura, porque los vientos pueden su fuerza retomar_

 _Y a una Mariposa como tú, sus alas le pueden arrancar. (_ _ ***)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Todo pasó muy rápido. Eren no midió su actuar, su único pensamiento era que no le pasara nada a aquel hombre que había empezado a querer. Corriendo a todo lo que pudieron sus piernas tomó la Katana ahora a un lado de su señor, la empuñó, cerró los ojos y usó su cuerpo de escudo.

Los filos se encontraron, se pasaron y luego se enterraron en la carne.

Su nombre en los labios de Levi fue lo que lo llevó a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de las sensaciones percibidas y su causa.

La sangre brotaba perdiéndose en el suelo.

Pero no se detendría. Retorció la mano empujando más al fondo, la figura encubierta aulló de dolor echándose para atrás mientras Eren sentía el filo que le había atravesado la carne y el musculo retirarse. La sangre emanó más abundante, sus pies se tambalearon y su cuerpo no resistió un segundo más. Se derrumbó en el suelo, boqueando por el dolor. Sus ojos desenfocados veían a la figura de su Señor tratando de liberarse de la madera caliente y ardiente de una punta. El fuego cada vez más cerca de su piel.

El castaño quería decirle que no se preocupara, que se marchara, que se salvará, pero con cada gota derramada las fuerzas se iban. Sus fuerzas se iban al igual que la de la figura que a unos pasos también se desangraba.

La visión se le llenó de arañas y motas bicolor, nubes grises se lo tragaban lentamente, pero en medio de esa nebulosa sintió los brazos fuertes de su Señor. Se había liberado. Cojeando había llegado hasta a él y le llamaba desesperado, los ojos grises temblaban en desespero seguramente por verlo tan lleno de sangre.

Aun así Eren pensó que valía la pena, que ocasionarle ese pequeño dolor — porque no creía que fuera tan importante como para dejarle una herida imborrable —, valía la pena, entregarle su vida para que se salvara, valía la pena.

Era un hombre bueno.

Eren le había aprendido a querer.

Merecía salvarse y ser feliz, tener una vida larga.

La debilidad en todo su cuerpo le llevaba a una duermevela de segundos eternos. Mas la voz de Levi le obligaba a no dejarse ir en los brazos de la muerte, cada murmullo salido de aquellos finos labios era un tirón a su alma para que se quedara en ese mundo. Y Eren deseó complacerlo. Obedecerlo en todo.

 **«** Ordéneme que me quede, haga que su voz me despierte por dentro. Sálveme. Diga mi nombre y sálveme de la oscuridad. Ordénele a mi sangre que se quede en mi interior. Hágalo antes de terminar lejos de sus brazos. Sálveme. Sálveme de la nada en la que me he convertido **»**

Por cada tirón Eren abría los ojos, sólo un segundo. El primer segundo que lo hizo sus ojos empañados vieron por sobre la espalda de su Señor, las enormes lenguas de fuego consumiendo el castillo. Lloró al verlo volverse cenizas, era una pérdida inmensa para él, ese lugar era en el que había sido momentáneamente feliz.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El siguiente segundo que abrió los ojos, ya no veía el castillo sino las copas de unos árboles gigantes por donde una fría luna lo veía con desdén. Su cuerpo estaba quedando cada vez más laxo pero aún podía sentir esos brazos cariñosos cubriéndolo. Lo entendió. Estaba siendo cargado. Él trataba de ponerlo a salvo. Y sintió culpabilidad, sabía que su señor estaba lastimado y llevarlo de tal manera seguramente le estaba dañando más.

De verdad su Señor era un buen hombre.

Las lágrimas bajaron suavemente por sus mejillas.

 **«** Me hubiera dejado morir allá, hubiera escapado sin mí **»**

Ya no sentía nada, nada más que el frio. Estaba muriendo.

Sus ojos se cerraron solos.

La tercera vez que abrió los ojos, sólo pudo ver la mano de Levi extendida hacia él, su voz era un grito, un llamado que él no podía atender, mucho menos devolver. No sentía nada, sus energías se habían drenado pero supo a ciencia cierta al ver el vació que lo rodeaba que de esa no se salvaría.

Caían de un barranco.

« Fue hermoso conocerlo. Fui feliz **»**

Le arrancó un último grano de energía a la muerte y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Al menos eso le regalaría a él, para que supiera que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien. Que había sido feliz.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

Erwin Smith era el comandante de las fuerzas especiales de Investigación Criminal de Estados Unidos, había estado persiguiendo a una 'supuesta' rama de la mafia japonesa — los Yakuzas — que desde hace algunos años se habían estado moviendo en su país. Demasiados casos de niños desaparecidos alrededor del globo y luego encontrados en algún basurero de su país había alertado a toda la comunidad mundial policial. El caso era de Investigación experimental en humanos. Más nadie sabía que. Luego de años de darles búsqueda lograron dar con los pasos del segundo jefe al mando de tal red.

Según, su nombre era Mikasa Ackerman.

De ahí que relacionaron a tal red con el clan Ackerman-kai, el clan regente de las mafias de Japón. Aunque todo el mundo en aquel país se hacía los ojos ciegos de su funcionamiento libre, tales sucesos habían rebasado el límite, por lo que la operación de atrapar a los jefes de aquel clan se había vuelto una prioridad de casi veinte países, que trabajan juntos para acabar con esas desgracias.

Debían ser cautelosos.

Pero hace unos meses la red en su país había dejado funcionar, nadie daba pista con ninguno de los jefes. Se habían esfumado. Desesperados montaron operativos de asalto a las antiguas instalaciones en que había estado funcionado la red. Encontraron algo.

Un expediente.

Nombres. Anotaciones.

Una familia.

Los Jeager.

Las investigaciones habían dado con que al parecer Mikasa estaba íntimamente relacionado con esa familia. Era la cuidadora de tal familia. Una razón de peso había ahí.

El sujeto No. 5 del grupo 104

'Eren Jeager'

El único sobreviviente de tal grupo. El que se convirtió en la evolución de los experimentos.

Aunque las anotaciones estaban incompletas, la información recopilada ya era un gran avance. La investigación se retomó con más con fuerza puesto que habían logrado dar con el paradero de la familia. Pero entonces….

Los 'padres' habían sido asesinados. Y Eren desapareció del mapa.

Cuando una madrugada su teléfono sonó, jamás imaginó que era para que le dijeran que el castillo de los Ackerman-kai había sido atacado y reducido a cenizas y mucho menos que le dijeran que en las cercanías una familia viajera habían encontrado a un adolescente que era nada más y nada menos que Eren.

Se trasladó inmediatamente hasta Japón.

Cuando llegó le informaron que el muchachito estaba en estado crítico, una herida que le atravesaba el estómago lo había desangrado casi hasta la muerte. Pero los médicos estaban haciendo todo para salvarlo.

Erwin exigió que hicieron más. Ese niño era la clave para desmantelar algo muy grande.

Después de casi dos días, Erwin pudo ver por primera vez al niño.

Y su mundo se detuvo.

En el mismo instante que lo vio en aquella cama, rodeado de aparatos que lo ayudaban a recuperase en esas paredes blancas, se enamoró. Era perfecto. El ser más hermoso que hubiese podido contemplar.

Un ángel de alas rotas.

Y se juró a si mismo liberarlo de sus pesadillas. Acabar con todo aquel mal que lo había rodeado.

Acabaría con la familia Ackerman-kai, esa que había arruinado la vida de tan bello ser.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Eren abrió los ojos, lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue las chispas como motas volando por sobre su visión, luego la luz clarísima que le cegaba, las enormes paredes blancas rodeándolo y una olor penetrante del antiséptico volando por el aire.

Lo supo. Estaba en un hospital.

Una voz grave y profunda le llamó por su nombre. Y lo vio con claridad. Un hombre rubio y de ojos azules misteriosos estaba sentado a su lado. Eren se encogió en sí mismo en aquella pequeña cama, su respiración se volvió errática y tuvo miedo. Su mente llamó a su Señor, algo casi por instinto.

 **«** ¡Mi señor Levi, mi señor Levi! **»**

Aquel hombre dijo que se llamaba Erwin Smith, que pertenecía a la policía, que estaba ahí para ayudarlo, que debía contarle todo lo que había vivido, que necesitaba de él.

Los labios de Eren permanecieron cerrados.

Durante tres semanas, ese hombre llegó ahí, le conversaba muchas cosas, le trataba con gentileza, le llevaba presentes y siempre le pedía que colaborara en algo según muy importante.

Pero Eren no habló.

Porque dentro de lo que aquel hombre dijo, hubo algo que le asustó muchísimo.

'Acabaremos con el clan Ackerman-Kai'

Y la mente de Eren gritó inmediatamente.

 **«** ¡Levi! ¡Él no! »

Eren siguió mudo ante las insistencia del hombre, aunque sintió algo de pena porque el hombre le decía que era importante que hablara y mientras lo hacía en sus ojos bailaba la desesperación, alguna especia de dolor. Pero él no arriesgaría nunca a su Señor.

Jamás.

Prefería seguir así para siempre, sin decir una sola palabra, lejos de Levi, antes que delatarlo. Aunque la lejanía le dolía, cada día era puñal en su pecho. Su efímera felicidad se había hecho cenizas junto con aquel castillo en que su vida cambio tan radicalmente.

Pero entonces, una noche escuchó un escandaló. Se levantó de la cama y caminó con pasos tambaleantes hasta la puerta, la herida en su estómago aún era incomoda, pero ya casi había cerrado completamente, casi sin dejar rastro de su existencia — algo extraño —. En cuanto asomó la cabeza por la puerta, un pañuelo le tapó la boca, un sabor amargo fue palpado por su lengua.

Cloroformo.

Contuvo la respiración y fingió sumisión dejándose llevar por quien estaba a su espalda.

Era una mujer, sus pechos le pegaban en la espalda. Era una mujer. Y cuando habló maldiciendo a sus cómplices por el reguero de sangre, supo que era la misma mujer que había matado a Erd y Gunter.

Por cada pasillo que recorrió pudo escuchar como de los otros, los policías y esas gentes se enfrentaban a fuego abierto. Lo llevaron hasta un auto, donde le amarraron las manos y Eren se dejó, debía hacerlo, luego vería como escapar. Primero se dejaría llevar, mataría a esa mujer y luego escaparía.

Eren quería venganza.

Estuvieron andando en ese auto por buen rato, lejos de la ciudad, por una carretera vacía. Eren memorizaba cada trama, cada curva, cada árbol. Su mente maquinando, trabajando a mil. Un descuido de esos tipos y él podría desquitarse.

Seguramente su Señor si estaba vivo debía estar grave, muy malherido y si no lo estaba, si no había sobrevivido a la caída, esta sería su venganza. Y si moría en el proceso, no le importaría, iría junto a su Señor en el más allá.

El sonido de las sirenas y una potente luz azulada sobre el auto fue la prueba irrefutable de que la policía le había dado caza a quienes lo habían secuestrado. Eren quiso chistar de molestia. Le arruinaban los planes.

En un momento, Eren escuchó la voz de Erwin ordenando a la gente del vehículo detenerse, que estaban rodeados, pero eso no funcionó, el castaño vio como la mujer encapuchada sacaba algo de debajo de sus pies. Una bazuca. Sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana y apuntó.

El sonido de la explosión le aceleró el corazón. La luz azulada desapareció. Y cientos de pedazos de metal ardiente cayeron al suelo. El vehículo se desvió de la carretera internándose en el campo abierto. La mujer maldecía y Eren seguía fingiendo estar noqueado.

Pero no llegaron lejos.

Un auto impactó contra ellos, el vehículo se volcó. La mujer y sus otros tres cómplices salieron soltando palabrotas y más maldiciones que nunca, pero también armados hasta los dientes.

El sonido de balas se escuchaba y el corazón de Eren latía a mas no poder. Las voces se olían lejanas y le pitaban los oídos. Se deslizó en busca de la puerta que había quedado libre. Escaparía. Pero en cuanto sacó los brazos para impulsarse y escapar, unos brazos lo jalaron hacia afuera.

Era Erwin Smith.

— No grites, Eren, te sacaré de aquí — le tapó la boca y lo colocó detrás del armazón del vehículo blindando, los disparos continuaban —. Ya pedí refuerzos, no te preocupes. Estas a salvo — le sonrió y Eren no se lo devolvió —. No sabes cómo me desespere cuando todo empezó. No quiero que nada te pase. Eres importante…— el hombre se inclinó un poco y Eren se encogió, sabía que es lo quería hacer y él no se lo permitiría. No se dejaría besar por ese hombre, por más gentil que se hubiera portado con él en aquellos días, ni mucho menos por sus promesas de que él lo protegería. Lo vio negar con la cabeza y luego le hizo una señal de silencio. Sacó la cabeza para ver la situación y luego se levantó. Se alejó.

La voz que le llegó desde el otro lado produjo en Eren un revoltijo de emociones.

Era Levi. Era su voz.

— Devuélveme a Eren, ahora — había un filo letal en su voz

El corazón de Eren se aceleró y gateando salió de su escondite. Lo vio. Tan hermoso e imponente como lo recordaba. Tenía una katana empuñada en una mano y una pistola en la otra. Se desafiaba con la mujer encapuchada. Erwin estaba a unos pasos enfrentándose a dos tipos también encapuchados, parecía luchar por sacárselos e ir tras las dos figuras que se retaban con la presencia.

Eren gritó.

— ¡Señor Levi!

Y todas las miradas cayeron sobre él. No le importó. Su mundo sólo estaba centrado en aquel hombre azabache que en cuanto lo vio, sus ojos brillaron de alivio. Una sonrisa chiquita pero bonita se formó en sus labios y sus labios modularon su nombre.

Eren fue feliz.

El azabache se movió con agilidad sobrehumana y embistió a la mujer dejándola desarmada, los hombres que habían estado luchando con Erwin dejaron de hacerlo y corrieron a tratar de detenerlo. Erwin les dejó y corrió hacia Eren. Había visto las intenciones del azabache.

Pero Eren también corrió.

Él sólo veía a Levi.

Y cuando logró alcanzarlo, saltando a sus brazos que lo envolvieron inmediatamente, Eren por fin pudo respirar bien, su alma estuvo en paz. Sintiendo su calor, escuchando el murmulló de su voz y luego sus labios atrapando los suyos, Eren sintió que realmente estaba a salvo. Fue feliz.

Las balas, las voces de más gente llegando — policías y Yakuzas —, y el alboroto del enfrentamiento quedaron relegados para ambos, que meciéndose en su burbuja, se besaron en un segundo eterno.

El infierno había estallado a su alrededor pero ellos habían encontrado un pequeño paraíso. Un segundo de gloria. Estaban juntos, estaban bien.

Lo peor podía esperar.

 *** Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer este capítulo y ahora:

La sensual pizarra de honor:

. —akihikop — Lia Primrose — AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger —.

. — Sora Yoru Hashiba —Lluery —.

. —Gatita598 — miu39—.

Chicas infinitas gracias a ustedes que apoyan este fic con sus review, debo decirles que les debo una inmensa disculpa, por el atraso tan grande de más de un mes de no actualizar, pero es que tuve un bloqueo mental con este fic, fue tremendo, que hasta creí que lo dejaría en Hiatus, pero luego revise sus hermosos review, varios varios días, y encontré el aliento e inspiración para continuarlo.

Mis amatas, gracias, gracias, ustedes son las creadoras de esta historia, sus reviews son muy importantes para mí. Les agradezco con el alma su apoyo.

Y si les ha gustado este capítulo, decídemelo en un review, lo adorare con el alma.

 **(*)** Todos los derechos del poema a Hoshi no Negai.

PD: Le apareció rival al Levi.

PD2: Este fic tendrá muchas muchas sorpresotas, espero que cuando eso pase, les guste.

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestra amada criaturita sádica proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama, la trama es mía y de la degenerada de mi imaginación, derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Yakuzas. Shota. Cositas tiernas y explosiones everywhere.

 **Nota |** ¡Hi! Capítulo dedicado a **Lia Primrose** porque ella Love and Life, y porque me tableo por andarle diciendo a los de _allá_ : "Si quieren jugar quédense…si no…."

Pero… ¡Vale! ¡A leer! Espero les guste, nos leemos abajito.

 **Un Yakuza, Mi amor**

 **Capitulo**

 **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Oh, Mariposa! ¿Por qué sientes tanta felicidad?_

 _¿Acaso extrañabas los crueles vientos del Huracán?_

 _¿No era suficiente ya, toda la soledad que sin tus alas tuviste que soportar?_

 _¿O es que aun cuando te pueda lastimar, realmente a su lado quieres volar?_

 _¡Oh, mi pequeña Mariposa! A su tormento te has acostumbrado ya. (_ _ ***)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando lo vio ahí, saliendo a rastras del maltrecho vehículo, su corazón se estrujó y su mundo se detuvo. Estaba más delgado, pálido y con los ojos menos brillantes. Tristeza. La separación los había afectado a ambos. Sin pensar en nada, se lanzó contra aquella puta y corrió a su encuentro al oír su voz.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

¡Oh, hermosa Mariposa, que vuela directo al huracán!

Sus brazos lo alcanzaron y se sintió en la gloria misma, no pudo reprimir el deseo de besarlo y lo hizo. Y en cuanto sucedió, se perdió. Él tenía un sabor a cielo, a noche de estrellas de un verano eterno pero ahora también tenía el sabor a soledad, a tristeza disuelta. Estrechó más el abrazo, los sonidos se volvieron lejanos.

Había despertado sólo hace tres días de aquel estado de coma en que había quedado luego de aquella terrible noche, y en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo, llamarlo a gritos, pero la dura realidad lo golpeó. Él estaba desaparecido. Pero eso no le importó, puso a toda su gente a buscarle e incluso se lio con los otros clanes por hallar información sobre él.

Si sólo sus huesos habrían de encontrar, no importaba, al menos quería tener la certeza que se realmente se había marchado de este mundo. De ser así le erguiría un santuario de mármol lleno de flores.

Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero no sucedió así. Lo encontraron.

Estaba bajo la custodia del escuadrón especial de Investigaciones Criminal. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, esos tipos podían hacer cualquier cosa sólo por ver caer a toda la red Yakuza. Había oído escuchar de su líder. Él estaba obsesionado con eso de acabar todas las redes de mafia. Según sus investigaciones, había perdido a su hija en el tráfico de personas.

Posiblemente consideraba a Jewel una víctima de tal cosa y pretendía alejarlo.

No lo permitirá jamás.

La voz de aquel hombre lo sacó de la atmosfera que había creado con su Jewel.

— ¡Suelta al muchacho ahora mismo! — el arma lo apuntaba directo a la cabeza. Él también levantó el arma, ese hombre no tendría a su niño jamás.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me pertenece — su voz era afilada.

— No es un objeto, no pertenece a nadie, mucho menos a un criminal — el rubio estaba decidido a rescatar al muchacho que seguramente hasta había desarrollado Estocolmo. Nadie que había sido sometido tenía las actitudes del muchacho.

Una tercera voz interrumpió en su duelo de mirada. Una voz femenina.

— Cállense, bastardos. Ese mocoso se viene conmigo — ella estaba cargando una metralleta.

Los tres contrincantes se vieron con odio. En medio de ellos, Eren se aferraba a Levi. En un momento los sonidos se volvieron tangible para él. Había armas y personas detrás de ellos apuntándose. Cada uno por su bando. Y él era el trofeo. Tembló.

¿En dónde se había metido?

¿Qué clase de mundo era ese?

¿Era siempre todo tan así de peligroso?

Eso no era lo que había conocido en los brazos de su señor.

La mujer de la metralleta chistó y levantó el arma. Pero luego de un instante, su aullido de dolor y el sonido de disparos al cielo de la metralleta fue lo que retumbó haciendo que se abriera fuego entre los bandos. Levi había disparado y ahora se encontraban entre medio de tantas balas, gritos, maldiciones y sangre.

Era el infierno.

Erwin se lanzó contra Levi, pero este lo esquivó, aun con el cuerpo de Eren enrollado a su cuerpo como koala.

— No te sueltes de mí, Jewel — le susurró —. No te preocupes, yo te sacaré de aquí. Serás libre.

Eren no entendió aquellas palabras. Pero sintió un dolor profundo cuando él las dijo.

El chirrido de las llantas de un vehículo pesado y el sonido de una explosión potente hizo retumbar la tierra. La mitad de los agentes, los shatei y los seguidores de la mujer salieron volando. La batalla se detuvo y todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la figura que se alzaba sobre el techo del vehículo.

Era una mujer de piel pálida, labios rojos, una coleta alta que sostenía todo su cabello y que traía la mitad del faldón de un kurotomesode recogido en las caderas, tenía una hilera de granadas en una de sus manos y en la otra, una preciosa Katana con un mango blanco lleno de detalles intrincados. Era preciosa, como una reina peligrosa.

— Eres un niño problemático, Levi, le causas a tu honorable madre muchos dolores de cabezas — la mujer sonrió y se dejó caer del techo del vehículo directo al suelo con una elegancia indescriptible. Ni siquiera levanto un grano de polvo. Del auto salieron cuatro hombres, todos con kimonos de color ébano y múltiples kamon **(1)** parecidos entre sí. Eran los waka gashira **(2)** del clan.

De repente estaban completamente rodeados de Yakuzas, más que todo de wakashu **(3)** y shatei.

Los hombres de la mujer encapuchada se juntaron y aún con las armas apuntando lanzaron bombas de humo, que no sólo fueron aprovechadas por ellos sino también por los agentes policiales.

Jamás ganarían aquel duelo.

Erwin le lanzó una mirada letal a Levi antes de marcharse.

Cuando sólo quedaron ellos, la mujer se acercó moviendo con suavidad la mano para aligerar el humo que le llegaba. Se liberó el cabello de la coleta haciéndolo caer en una cascada azabache. Los hombres le siguieron a dos pasos. Enterrando la Katana se plantó a un metro de Levi.

— ¿Qué haces aquí madre?

— ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué es lo que pretendías causando tanto revuelo?

— No te incumbe.

Eren apretó los brazos al cuello del azabache mientras Levi le observaba con ojos fríos a su madre. Ambos se miraban con expresión de nada pero discutiendo en silencio.

— ¿Ese es el niño por el que has hecho tanto berrinche?

— Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia — dijo Levi por toda explicación.

La mujer hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia a sus palabras mientras sus ojos escaneaban al muchachito de arriba abajo

— Está algo flaco, pero eres bonito. Ahora entiendo — sus ojos seguían clavados en el niño, dio dos, tres, cuatro pasos más para acercarse, pero Levi retrocedió y apretó más al niño contra sí mientras sus ojos reflejaban una clara amenaza. La mujer parpadeó lentamente, miró sorprendida a su hijo y luego puso los ojos en blanco —. Qué reacción tan tonta, hijo. Soy tu madre, no voy hacerle daño a tú 'Jewel'

— No confió en ti.

— Es serio, Levi.

— Tú eres la líder del consejo. Debes estar enterada de lo que he hecho.

— ¡Ah! Así que es eso — bufó comprendiendo mejor la situación — Ya he hablado con los líderes de los otros clanes. Llegamos a un trato.

— Dije que aceptaría. No era necesario que tú vinieras, para obligarme a cumplirlo.

Eren se removió en sus brazos y buscó su mirada.

— ¿Qué trato, señor Levi?

— Es una cuestión de Yakuzas, pequeño.

— Es un katagi extranjero, no entendería nada de esto.

Eren arrugó la nariz y le gruñó con molestia. Ambos pelinegros le vieron con ojos muy abiertos. El muchacho escondió el rostro en el cuello del hombre mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaron.

— ¿Te has ofendido, querido? Es que este hijo mío no tiene tacto. Mira que decir esas cosas.

El castaño se removió incomodo, se sentía dolido al oír las palabras de su señor.

— Señor Levi — dijo con voz pausada, aun escondiendo su rostro — ¿Acaso me considera tan tonto como para no entender algo que me involucre? Soy un 'katagi extranjero', pero no soy estúpido.

— Eres un niño, los niños no entienden bien.

— Podrá ser un niño, pero sí que sabe cómo hacer para que te descontroles, eh Levi.

El susodicho le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia a su progenitora, bajó al muchachito y se metió la pistola en el saco.

— Jewel — le interpeló dándole la espalda a ambos mientras avanzaba para alejarse del lugar.

El muchachito se giró hacia él no sin antes dedicarle una mirada disculpa a la mujer — ¿Sí, señor Levi?

— Nos vamos.

Kuchel se quedó quieta contemplándoles marchar sin intención alguna de detenerles. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía actuar de tal manera a su hijo. Tan posesivo, tan impulsivo en sus movimientos. Y qué decir del niño, era una criatura tan interesante, viéndose tan frágil pero con una valentía en la mirada y la voz tan inigualable. Ese niño sí que era un misterio para ella. Porque según sus fuentes él más herido durante el ataque al castillo había sido él.

Ese niño debería estar muerto.

Los vio desaparecer en medio de las fumarolas de humo. La migraña le aumentó, presentía que tendría que hacer muchas cosas para que ese hijo suyo no se metiera en más problemas.

— ¡Vaya hijo más ingrato me tocó!

 **.**

 **.**

Levi recorrió mucha carretera con el niño viendo por la ventana, sin decirse una sola palabra. Le dejó ser. Sabía que a Jewel le gustaba sentir el viento de la carretera, que le alborotara el cabello de manera violenta. Según le dijo, le hacía sentir libre, como si tuviera alas y pudiera volar.

Poco a poco se fueron vislumbrando las luces de un lugar. Llegaron a una especie de mansión, había muchos hombres armados en los alrededores, uno de ellos les abrió la enorme verja. Para cuando entraron, Levi aparcó frente a la puerta y se bajó primero para ir a abrir la puerta, no dejó que el niño se bajara por sí mismo. Lo cargo. Lo hizo así hasta que lo llevó a la habitación donde pasaron directo al baño.

Había una tina repleta de agua caliente perfumada, algunas flores de sakura navegaban en la superficie tibia y vaporosa del agua. Lo sentó en la tina y Eren sintió las manos de Levi aflojarle la bata del hospital hasta dejarle desnudo, luego acarició las vendas que cubrían su herida en sanación.

— Mira lo que te ha pasado por mi culpa — había tristeza y remordimiento en su voz.

— No, señor Levi, no lo es — sus manitas se posaron en el rostro del hombre y le levantaron para que se vieran —. Yo lo hice porque quise, porque quería salvarle.

— Casi mueres, no volveré a permitir que eso pase. Además tengo que cumplir con el trato.

— ¿Qué es ese trato? ¿Qué pasa, señor Levi?

— No volveré a arriesgarte Jewel, esta es nuestra despedida. Es lo que los clanes pidieron y es lo que debe ser.

El corazón de Eren se rompió.

— N-o, no señor Levi — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. No me aleje de usted. Le juró que no volveré a meterme en problemas.

— No es esa la cuestión, Jewel — sus ojos mostraban la desolación de sus acciones —. Cause muchos problemas mientras te buscaba, me metí con las familias enemigas. Saben que es por ti, así que si no te alejo, vendrán por ti y de ninguna manera dejaré que te dañen.

— Hágame como usted.

— ¿Qué?

— Entréneme, hágame un Yakuza. Enséñeme a defenderme, vuélvame un asesino, pero no me aleje de usted.

— Jewel.

— Por favor, sólo no me aleje de usted.

Eren se inclinó sobre su rostro y le besó, un beso suave de súplica, un beso que Levi aceptó, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo reclinó hacia el agua mientras el castaño enredaba sus piernas en su cintura. Lo hundió lentamente, metiéndose él también aun con toda y ropa. La temperatura del agua estaba perfecta y la sensación les relajó los músculos. El besó no se detuvo. En algún momento Levi se sacó el saco y la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo, luego acarició las vendas del muchacho y empezó a desenvolverlas. Para cuando las quitó, se quedó sorprendido, aquella cicatriz ya se veía totalmente sana, no estaba roja ni hinchada a cómo debería estar una de tan poco tiempo y de la dimensión de la que había sido dicha herida.

No entendió como era posible, pero no le dio muchas vueltas. No mientras su mente le decía que aquella cicatriz se veía hermosa en la piel acaramelada del muchacho. Como una cicatriz de guerra. Completamente valiosa.

No se resistió a la tentación, se inclinó sobre ella y la lamió. El castaño gimió mientras prensaba sus dedos en la cabellera azabache. La sensación de aquella lengua tibia sobre su piel sensible era tan deliciosa. Arqueó la espalda en búsqueda de más de ese contacto. Levi no se lo negó, siguió lamiendo y besando cada tramo de piel, hasta llegar a su cuello, donde hizo una presión una muy fuerte hasta dejar una marca. Luego otra y otra, y otra más en sus clavículas, en sus pezones donde los mordisqueo hasta dejarlos enrojecidos. Cuando alzó el rostro y contempló a su pequeña joya, sonrió, era tan hermoso, ahí sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados, con la respiración agitada por el despertar del placer.

Se detuvo.

Aun no era el momento, no lo era mientras todo estuviera tan tambaleante, tan tensas. Primero debía asegurar su bienestar antes de reclamarlo y proclamarlo como suyo. Le dio un beso hambriento para después apretarlo contra su pecho y empezar a limpiarle.

Cuando le dejó dormido sobre la gran cama con docel y contempló su rostro relajado aun con sonrojo, supo que estaba haciendo bien, que el lugar de Jewel era a su lado en ningún otro sitio. Deseaba que todo siempre fuera tan calmo.

Pero presentía que las cosas estaban por ser peor, que había algo grande que estaba sucediendo. Porque el retorno de su hermana no era por nada, ella estaba ahí por algo y ese algo era Jewel, lo sabía, más el por qué, no, pero ya lo averiguaría, lo primero que tenía que hacer era convencer a los clanes de desistir de sus insistencias.

Porque no sólo le habían pedido que alejara a Jewel de él sino que también le habían impuesto a la hija del clan Yamaguchi para que se casara con él. Puesto que pronto se volvería el Kumi-cho y debía tener una anego que le diera un heredero.

Pero el sólo quería una anego, y ese era Jewel.

Estaba resuelto a eso y lo estuvo mucho más al día siguiente, cuando los jefes de los clanes junto a su 'prometida' llegaron para que cumpliera con el trato. Pero antes de que abriera la boca para reclamar e imponer su voluntad, la voz de su madre la acalló.

— El katagi ha muerto y mi hijo ya tiene prometida. Es la única descendencia del extinto clan luna. El último de los Midori.

El silencio reino y la mirada de Levi fulminó a su madre que le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

Ella tenía un plan.

¡Oh, pero su hijo era tan tonto!

Ya le cobraría ese favor.

 *** Notas finales:**

'El Rinconcito del saber de Charly **'**

 **(1)** Kamon: son los detalles o emblemas representativos de las familias japonesas que se colocan en los kimonos.

 **(2)** Waka- gashira: Es un jefe regional responsable de gobernar muchas familias.

 **(3)** Wakashu: lideres menores.

Gracias por leer este capítulo y ahora:

La sensual pizarra de honor:

. —akihikop — Lia Primrose — AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger —.

. — Sora Yoru Hashiba —Lluery —.

. —Emilda — miu39—.

. — luciakkss — elsz-noir — Van —.

. — MagiAllie — gatitafelinaonca —.

 **(*)** Con este verso, inicia mi creación de poema. Este es propio, **propio de Charly** *

Llevará esta misma secuencia.

¿Review?

¡I need reviews!

¡Es por la salud de Charly!

¡Ja, adoro esos comentarios largos y los cortos llenos de amor!

Parezco foca enamorada cuando los leo, los del capítulo anterior me dejaron pasmada y fueron la fuente de espiración para que sacara este nuevo capítulo.

Nenas de mi alma, les agradezco su apoyo, si les ha gustado este capítulo háganmelo saber por sus reviews, si tienen alguna duda, hágamelo saber por ahí, yo les contestare por PM.

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestra amada criaturita sádica proveniente de los Andes, Hajime "La llama maligna" Isayama. La trama es mía, creada sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión. Derechos reservados a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Yakuzas. Shota. Tatuajes.

A _ **ElisaM2331, Lia Primrose, Sora, Ola-chan**_ y _**MagiAllie**_

¡Al Fic!

 **Un Yakuza, Mi amor**

 **Capitulo**

 **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Oh Mariposa! ¿Tus alas ya has podido recuperar?_

 _Entonces, anda, aférrate a ellas y no temas haber olvidado volar,_

 _Pero ten cuidado Mariposa, los vientos del Huracán cerca de ti están_

 _Y lejos de su lado no te quieren soltar (_ _ ***)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Levi vio a su madre con ojos aparentemente de nada, pero el filo que brillaba en sus pupilas era letal. Estaban de pie madre e hijo taladrándose el uno al otro. Las otras personas presentes pensaron en **«** Si las miradas matara… **»**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el hombre, sin una sola muestra de afecto.

Ella achicó los ojos, retándolo.

— Vaya manera de dirigirte a tu madre… — comentó —. Yo, que vengo a aclarar los asuntos, a ayudarte — extendió el abanico púrpura con detalles de grullas que llevaba en la mano y se lo colocó sobre la boca, haciendo un gesto de drama —. Eres un hijo tan desagradecido.

— No necesito tu ayuda, ni la he pedido — contestó Levi con aquel orgullo que se tenía.

Pero no dijo ni hizo nada más cuando ella se acercó hasta estar a un palmo y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el abanico, pues al fin y al cabo, ella era su madre, y le guardaba respeto. Así que restando importancia al comentario de Levi, la dama prosiguió con su discurso.

— Me da igual, estoy preocupada por ti y por eso he venido.

— Palabras falsas — respondió Levi con esa voz tan desprovista de emoción.

Los jefes de las otras familias, dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando sintieron que la atmosfera se volvía infinitamente pesada, aquellos dos eran casi iguales en eso de emitir auras peligrosas y en este momento se estaban enfrentando.

Fue el jefe del Clan Yamaguchi quien habló.

— No teníamos conocimiento de que la casa regente de las familias Yakuzas tuviese ya asegurada su estabilidad, debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas semanas.

— _Eso_ — la mujer hizo un gesto de restarle importancia —. Sabéis como son esos muchachitos de los kyabakura, mi hijo sólo estaba encandilado por los asuntos que ellos saben hacer, pero él conoce muy bien sus responsabilidades y ha de cumplir con ellas. El honor siempre estará por encima de todo.

— Madre. — el siseó que produjo aquel sonido presagiaba un olor a sangre y dolor.

La mujer giró sobre sus talones en un movimiento fluido, elegante y terminó de cerrar las distancias entre su hijo y ella y disimulando que acomodaba los pliegues de la yukata del hombre le habló en una voz tan baja que parecía el sonido de un silbato para perros.

— Cierra la boca, Levi, si me sigues interrumpiendo no tendrás a tu Jewel contigo y tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad? Sólo haz lo que te digo y no me jodas más los asuntos.

La boca de Levi formó un rictus de molestia y enarcó una ceja, pero lo dejó ser. Aunque vio de hito en hito a su madre y cerró los ojos durante un segundo en un parpadeo eterno y luego hizo un muy ligero asentimiento.

— Bien, en tres semanas ella vendrá y se instalará en esta casa, así podréis conocerla.

Los jefes se vieron entre sí, e hicieron una reverencia en señal de acatamiento, luego se marcharon, dejando en el estudio a Levi y su madre. La dama suspiró con cansancio cuando volvió a ver a su hijo que seguía pidiéndole una muda explicación de todo aquello, por su parte la mujer pensaba en que su hijo era tan arisco y desconfiado como su padre en sus años de juventud.

— Ya deja de verme como si me quisieras ladrar, mejor llévame con ese muchachito tuyo.

Aunque había dicho eso, la mujer ni siquiera espero a una respuesta cuando ya estaba saliendo al pasillo para dirigirse a las habitaciones, caminando con elegancia y paso seguro enfundada en su kimono, la dama llegó hasta el que parecía ser el cuarto principal y entró sin miramientos. Eren aún seguía dormido, abrigado por el calor de las mantas. Su rostro durmiente era una oda a la belleza angélica.

La mujer le vio durante unos instantes y luego sin hacer ruido se sentó en la cama, levantando los brazos haciendo que las mangas del kimono se corrieran hizo un gesto que Levi recordó de su infancia, allá cuando no veía el mundo de la manera que ahora lo hacía. La dama se sostuvo los mechones de cabellos que le caían en el rostro con las palmas y se inclinó, le besó cada uno de los párpados cerrado al niño y espero medio minuto.

Eren despertó en un movimiento brusco dando un salto como un resorte.

La dama soltó una risilla, aquella estrategia siempre le había funcionado con Levi así que con el muchachito tampoco sería inefectiva. Le pareció inmensamente divertido verle tan asustado como conejo enrollado entre las sábanas, era un chiquillo interesante, había miedo pero también reto bailando en aquellas pupilas tan cautivantes. Ella le vio detenidamente.

— Puede ser perfecto— canturreó la mujer y abrió el abanico para darse aires suavemente.

— ¿Eh? — el muchacho parpadeó confundido, tratando de aclarar su mirada y cuando lo logró vio ante él a una mujer que era simplemente hermosa y con un aire tan refinado que le resultaba algo intimidante, le hacía sentirse chiquito, ella era la versión femenina de su Señor, pero tenía un algo en sus pupilas que le dejaban sin aire. La personalidad de esa mujer era aplastante.

— Madre, deja de molestarle. Te he pedido una explicación y aún sigo esperándola.

Levi se movió hasta ellos y se sentó en la cabecera, sus manos fueron a dar a las caderas de Eren quien dio un respingo, aquel contacto le resultó electrizante y a la misma vez incómodo, tener a la mujer que su Señor llamaba 'Madre' frente él y estar en aquella posición era lo que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

— La tienes en tus manos — respondió como si nada la mujer.

—Sé más clara, recuerda que no me gusta repetir preguntas.

La mujer bufó, al parecer su hijo se había puesto de mal humor o es que estaba celoso de su presencia en el lugar. Mejor no tocarle las narices a ese hijo suyo tan tonto.

— ¿Has vuelto a tus andadas de perro territorial? Soy tu madre Levi, no voy a quitarte a tu Jewel.

— No confió en ti.

La mujer contempló mejor la escena y se cubrió la boca con el abanico para evitar soltar una carcajada jocosa que le nacía en la garganta. ¡Vaya que tenía un hijo idiota! Idiota y peligroso. Tal cual un perro de caza en celo.

Contuvo la risa y volvió a su expresión calculadora.

— Ya está, no lo hagas, ya te había dicho 'no me importa', de todos modos la verdad es que estaba aquí por él — señaló al castaño que frunció el ceño con extrañeza —. Vengo a llevármelo.

El joven al escuchar que hablaban de él abrió los ojos como platos ¿Iba por él? Ay no… ¿Ahora si lo iban a matar? Había visto que esa mujer era peligrosa y nada la detenía. El estómago de Eren se revolvió, la cabeza le dolió y sólo pudo encontrar consuelo en acurrucarse más contra el cuerpo de su Señor.

— No lo llevarás a ningún lado. — Levi miraba a su madre de manera amenazadora, aun sin explicarse que podría querer ella con Jewel y porque no le decía que es lo que tramaba.

La dama dobló los ojos.

— Oh, sí que lo haré — contestó ella muy segura —. Y no te dejaré venir, eres muy joda y lo vas a desconcentrar. Te lo advierto, ni siquiera te atrevas a poner un pie en mi castillo, seré yo quien vuelva con él — y al terminar de decir eso, ya estaba jalando del brazo al castaño para sacarlo de entre las mantas.

El muchacho se sintió mareado cuando de repente se vio siendo tirado de un brazo por cada uno de los azabaches. Uhmm, ¿Hola? ¿Acaso nadie se acordaba que él estaba ahí? Parecía que su opinión no contaba en aquella contienda, no sabía en que estaba metido pero realmente ya le estaba cansando ese sube y baje de tantas cosas.

«Acaso nadie entendía de que él sólo quería quedarse al lado de su Señor. ¿Era tan complicado de entender?»

— Eh… Señora — algo balbuceante empezó por tratar de entender —. ¿Por qué quiere llevarme?

— Niño ¿Tú quieres estar con mi hijo, verdad?

Un sonrojo violento le cubrió la cara al castaño y casi se desmaya de no haber sido porque sus brazos aún seguían siendo tironeados.

— Pu-es sí.

— Entonces no seas tan cabezota como mi hijo, y ven conmigo. Luego te explicaré.

Bueno en fin, pensó el castaño, parecía que aquello no se iba a terminar si seguían en eso, ya estaba conociendo a los Yakuzas: No daban explicaciones y no aceptaban un no por respuesta, y tampoco eran de rogar. Si algo no salía como querían, lo destruían, así de simple. El muchacho tragó saliva duro, y algo temeroso se atrevió a tirar del brazo que Levi estaba sosteniendo quedando así del lado de la dama.

— Está bien — miró a su Señor y le sonrió con dulzura —. Yo voy con ella. Le dije que haría cualquier cosa por usted, así que…

— No confió en ella.

— Es su madre, mi Señor, está bien.

La mujer sonrió y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del castaño y desde su posición le sonrió con suficiencia a su hijo. Una sonrisa malévola.

— Es un niño inteligente. Eso me agrada.

Levi quiso matarla en ese instante. Ella era de temer y no presentía nada bueno en esa supuesta ayuda que según iba a darle. Pero liberando el aire de sus pulmones y confiando en Jewel no se opuso más.

 **.**

 **.**

La última vez que Eren había visto a Levi fue el momento en que se despidió de él con un beso, frente a las grandes puertas del castillo de la madre del azabache. Eren se había alejado de su Señor cuando la dama lo había tomado de la mano y empezaron a subir los escalones de mármol labrado que conducían a la estancia, eran como una escalera hacia las nubes, con los shatei vestidos con finos trajes negros en cada una de las salas, abriendo las puertas hacia las siguientes escaleras.

Allá adentro los suntuosos cuadros de artistas renombrados, colgaban a ambos lados de la estancia y arañas de cristal bañaban con su luz los pasillos. Era un castillo que tenía los aires feudales pero también estaba combinado con lo moderno. Eso es lo que había pensado Eren cuando entró al recinto hacía ya tres semanas atrás.

— ¡Arriba! — la voz de Kuchel lo hizo salir de sus sueños. Apenas unos segundos después comenzó a recobrar la consciencia para darse cuenta de que ya había luz natural entrando por la ventana. Eren apretó cansadamente los párpados e intentó espabilarse pero sentía el cuerpo pesado. La mujer lo zarandeó por el hombro para terminar de levantarlo —. ¡Vamos, niño! ¡Tienes que comenzar a alistarte!

El muchacho se levantó de mala gana, pero luego se dio cuenta de que hoy era el gran día, y debía dejar su cansancio a un lado, todo su arduo trabajo debía ser sacado en provecho. Sacándose las sábanas salió de la cama.

— Es casi media mañana y debes desayunar para que luego no te desmayes— soltó la mujer ya casi saliendo por la puerta —. Sé que esto ha sido cansado, y sientes que ya no puedes más, pero esto es lo último y si no empezamos ahora no estarás listo nunca.

Eren de pie en la habitación asintió y se estiró como gato dispuesto a seguir a la dama, cuando pasó por el espejo de la habitación se dio cuenta de que su cabello alborotado estaba como una maraña de espinos castaños y sus labios formaron un gesto jocoso, era un completo desastre mañanero. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Kuchel que lo estaba esperando al final del pasillo y fue entonces que ella también lo notó.

—Uh, eso va a ser una pesadilla de peinar — suspiró la dama evaluando los nudos que revelaban una noche incómoda y movida —. Pero ya será más tarde, vamos a comer algo para que puedas resistir lo que sigue.

— ¿Lo que sigue? — se extrañó cuando ya estaban en llegando al comedor —. ¿Es demasiado pesado lo que sigue?

— Oh, un tratamiento de aseo profundo, arreglos y un poco de maquillaje.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron, Eren se dispuso a comer, pero un nudo se había formado en su estómago y le impidió disfrutar el desayuno — aquello sería un golpe bastante grande para su orgullo, pero aún así lo haría —. Mientras comían Kuchel le explicaba con pelos y señales cada procedimiento al que sería sometido. Le esperaban largas horas de sumergirse en aceites y jabones especiales, más ungüentos para suavizar su piel, sesión de sufrimiento para su cabello y tratamientos para combatir los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras. ¡Genial!, hoy era el día en que sería el juguete de muchas manos.

Una vez terminada la comida y vestido con una yukata demasiado ligera para el frío que estaba haciendo, se dirigieron al enorme baño principal del castillo donde un par de sirvientas los esperaban con todos los implementos necesarios para su sesión de belleza.

La parte final de todo esto que había estado pasando durante las últimas tres semanas. Porque sí, en aquel tiempo Eren había estado siendo entrenado para presentarse como 'la' ultima de los Midori, el clan demoniaco de la luna, una antigua poderosa familia Yakuza. Eren aun sentía el escozor de los golpes provocados por el abanico de Kuchel en sus manos, en sus pies y en su espalda, las largas horas de estudio, las tediosas sesiones de ceremonias de té y ni que decir de las insufribles prácticas de voz en la que la dama trataba de que su voz saliera más ligera, un poco femenina y a la vez cautivadora.

Aquello había sido una pesadilla, pero volvía a repetirse que valía la pena, su señor valía cualquier sacrificio, incluso aquel que le había dejado dos días la espalda adolorida y punzante.

Eren suspiró al contemplar la rebosante bañera apestosa a una enorme cantidad de perfumes. Deslizándose la yukata para quedar desnudo, lo enfrentó lo mejor que pudo y casi sin morir de vergüenza cuando las manos de las sirvientas empezaron a restregar su piel y desenredar su rebelde cabello.

Después de tres horas de un intenso baño, con una toalla enorme su cuerpo junto a su ahora sedoso pelo era secado. De pie frente al espejo en su habitación ya no le importaban los jalones u horribles estocadas con las afiladas puntas del peine, Eren había dejado de sentir el cuero cabelludo hacía siglos y podía decir lo mismo de su piel... y todo su cuerpo. Mientras le terminaban de alisar el cabello pudo ver como Kuchel entraba junto a otras dos sirvientas cargando tres cajas de diferentes tamaños. ¿Qué elementos de tortura encontraré ahí?, estuvo a punto de preguntar.

—Oh, gracias al cielo — exclamó la dama al ver todo el avance que habían hecho en él. Eren sonrió y le vio con ojos curiosos dirigidos hacia la caja —. Bien, vamos a echarle un vistazo a la paleta de colores del kimono para hacernos una idea, ¿está bien? — dijo la dama mientras deslizaba la tapa de la caja en donde estaba el kimono que usaría el día de hoy. La mujer y las sirvientas lo extendieron delicadamente en la cama al frente de Eren. Las otras sirvientas que estaban ocupándose del cabello de Eren contuvieron el aliento impresionadas —. ¿Hermoso, no?

Eren también sintió que todo el aire se escapa de sus pulmones. Aquella prenda era impresionante, y cuando se acercó un enorme obi de color plateado que estaba en la parte superior con los típicos complementos más pequeños a un lado, fue lo que lo recibió. El joven se inclinó aún más para verlo mejor y acabó sentado en el suelo sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a los finísimos detalles en hilo azul que describían preciosamente el cauce de un río con algunas florecillas blancas, moradas y amarillas. Jamás había visto un bordado tan bien realizado y con tanta dedicación como lo era aquel. Pero eso no era todo lo que había en la caja.

Las sirvientas que habían acompañado a Kuchel sacaron la parte restante del enorme kimono dorado con sus tres capas internas: una blanca, otra negra y una última roja que sería la que se vería por debajo de la principal. Las mujeres desplegaron con cuidado y sin mediar palabra alguna la capa externa hasta dejarla completamente extendida sobre la cama y se levantaron dejándolo contemplar todo desde arriba.

Eren se concentró en la parte más llamativa que estaba en la falda: miles de hilos delicados surcaban la tela dorada formando un río fluyente en colores azules, blancos y plateados, siendo rodeado por gruyas alzando el vuelo entre hilos blancos que formaban nubes y diferentes tipos de florecillas de colores brillantes en la parte inferior. Esa no era una prenda de vestir: era una obra maestra. Arriba, a ambos lados del pecho, había dos pequeños círculos blancos. Son escudos, pensó él. Sabía que lo que significaban, Kuchel había sido estricta en eso de los símbolos de las familias. Los mismos bordados circulares estaban presentes en los codos de las cortas mangas. Finalmente le dio la vuelta en la zona superior para ver el área de la espalda y ahí estaba el símbolo que lo representaría de ahí en adelante.

El escudo del Clan Midori-kai.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Kuchel al verlo tan ido.

— Es una obra de arte — le dijo con verdadera emoción.

— De ahora en adelante, este será el tipo de vestuario que usaras. — debido a que ella giró el rostro para contemplar el kimono, no pudo ver como los ojos de Eren denotaban cierta tristeza e incomodidad por aquellas palabras —. Pero ahora, necesito que escojamos los colores para la cara. Ellas…— señaló a las mujeres que habían llegado con ella —…se encargaran de tus manos, son su especialidad. Las convertirán en manos decentes y que parezcan de dama.

— ¡Eh! ¿Mis manos son horribles? — se indignó Eren con un refunfuño.

—No... — Kuchel vio hacia otra dirección mordiéndose los labios para no sonreír de culpa —. No es eso, pero digamos que no son precisamente una belleza de admirar, por eso es que necesitan pulirse y arreglarse.

— ¿Se van a fijar incluso en mis manos?

—Claro que sí — asintió rotundamente—. Se fijaran en ti completamente.

— Presiento que me dolerá la cabeza —se quejó el muchacho cuando una de las sirvientas comenzaban a emparejar su cutícula, lo que causaba que retorciera un poco el rostro ante las punzadas de las tijerillas especiales. Definitivamente él no estaba hecho para estas cosas, esas clases de atenciones y tratamientos.

Después de lo que consideró una eternidad, al fin comenzó a escuchar comentarios de que estaban acabando con él. Si no estuviera tan cansado, con la espalda adolorida por mantenerla recta, las uñas escociéndole tras tantas punzadas de tijeras ni el cuero cabelludo sumergido en un nuevo nivel de dolor, habría celebrado.

Las cinco mujeres se alejaron entonces para dar el visto bueno de su arduo trabajo. Eren, sentado en la cama sintió sobre su figura las miradas aprobatorias que todas le lanzaban, intuyó entonces que su cambió era exitoso.

Dio un vistazo a sus manos para encontrarlas irreconocibles. Las pequeñas cicatrices acumuladas por los años habían desaparecido bajo lo que parecía ser una piel de porcelana que acababan en uñas redondeadas perfectamente delineadas y recortadas con un poco de brillo. Tuvo que acercárselas a la cara para asegurarse de que eran sus manos y no las de una muñeca antigua.

— Bien, sólo queda el kimono — le dijo Kuchel abanicándose con la mano pero con una sonrisa, obviamente orgullosa de los resultados —. Tendremos que darnos prisa, ya anocheció y aun yo también tengo que alistarme.

Eren tragó saliva, el tiempo ya se les estaba acabando. El momento crucial estaba por llegar. Las mujeres le hicieron ponerse de pie, para vestirle con la capa blanca y ajustarle las cintas en la cintura. Luego le siguió la capa negra y finalmente la roja. Le hicieron mantenerse muy recto y casi contuvo la respiración cuando el Irotomesode **(1)** comenzó a envolverlo, descubriendo que era más pesado de lo que había imaginado.

Kuchel observaba atentamente mientras las otras mujer sostuvieron con cuidado la capa dorada mientras ceñían el enorme obi a su alrededor hasta casi ser demasiado ajustado, cosa que causó en Eren la falta de aire cuando sintió que anudaban el lazo a su espalda. Presentía que las mujeres buscaban que se le notara algo de cintura a través de las telas.

Cuando terminaron de colocarle las ropas la dama se acercó para darle el toque final.

— Este adorno perteneció a Yuko Midori, quien se supone fue tu madre. Era un tesoro invaluable para esa familia. Cuídalo.

Eren vio el pequeño objeto que ella sostenía entre sus manos, era un precioso adorno de cabello en forma de mariposa, los finos detalles que la componían lo hacían extraordinariamente hermoso. Piedrecitas de colores adornaban las alas que casi parecían de cristal. La mujer lo colocó con cuidado en el lado de derecho de su cabello y le vio detenidamente.

— Estás listo niño — declaró con solemnidad —. Espérame quitecito aquí, en cuanto termine de arreglarme nos vamos.

Eren asintió y se sentó con cuidado en la enorme cama.

Extrañaría aquel lugar. Habían sido unos buenos días ahí. Cansados pero buenos. La madre de su Señor, no era lo que aparentaba, realmente era una buena mujer, estricta y con ciertos rasgos de bipolaridad — cuando pasaba de estarse riendo por burlarse de su hijo hasta llegar al llanto de cocodrilo al declarar que la fortuna se había puesto en su contra al darle un hijo tan insípido—, pero era muy buena. Desde que había llegado lo había tratado con cariño completamente materno durante esos días, incluso lo había consentido llenándolo de postres, juguetes, ropas y atenciones. Le dio una habitación enorme y colmada de finos detalles, que era mucho más hermosa que la que tuvo en el castillo de su señor.

Fueron sólo veinte minutos los que espero. El carro negro de lunas polarizadas en las puertas del castillo ya los espera para cuando bajaron.

 **.**

 **.**

Eren sentía su corazón latir como un corredor de maratón, a su lado Kuchel estaba inmensamente tranquila, estaban por bajar por las escaleras que los llevarían al salón desde donde ya se oían las voces de todos los jefes de los clanes esperando por su llegada.

— Bajaré yo primero, en cuanto diga tu nombre, bajas. ¿Está bien?

El castaño asintió aun cuando sentía los nervios comérselo vivo.

La dama desapareció de su visión cuando dobló la esquina y bajó por los escalones. Fueron casi cinco minutos después que escuchó a la mujer hablar, su voz imponente, tranquila y hermosa le llegó a los oídos.

—"He de presentarles a la prometida de mi hijo, Eren Midori"

Eren respiró profundo tres veces y se decidió a salir y enfrentar todo. Enviando lejos los nervios puso recta la espalda y su mejor expresión serenidad. En cuanto salió y quedó en el primer escalón, las voces de los presentes se silenciaron y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él o más bien ella. Eren lo notó sus caras demostraban una expresión de sorpresa y cierta alabanza por su figura.

Lo había logrado.

Lo habían logrado.

Las palabras de Kuchel aún resonaban en su mente al ver que ella había logrado eso.

 **«** Yo soy Kuchel, niño, y te convertiré en el Dios del Engaño, una joya escasa y codiciada, el futuro anego de mi clan **»**

Su señor lo esperaba al final de los escalones, junto a su madre, que tenía esa expresión inescrutable que solía poner ante todo el mundo pero que Eren podía burlar por que él veía en el fondo de sus pupilas, regocijo.

Para cuando llegó al final de los escalones, su señor lo vio un segundo y se dio la vuelta diciendo un escueto.

— Andando.

Eren sintió una punzada de dolor ante aquellas palabras, esperaba otra cosa, pero no podía reclamar nada, en este momento su 'teatro' empezaba. Kuchel le dio un asentimiento de ánimo y se movieron hacia el enorme comedor que estaba preparado para esa ocasión.

La cena transcurrió entre palabras y preguntas tontas hacia él, que sonreía y contestaba con cortesía, cerca de medianoche el olor a alcohol y humo llenaba la estancia, las sirvientas recogían los cuencos vacios de comidas y rellenaban los pequeños platitos con sake, los únicos que no tomaban del licor eran Levi, Kuchel y Eren, ellos estaban consumiendo té de sakura. En todo ese tiempo, Levi no le dirigió una sola mirada a Eren, a penas y había dicho unas palabras con respecto al hecho de que ahora estaban comprometidos, el castaño tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero seguía fingiendo estar bien.

Los pensamientos de que su cambió y todo lo que estaba haciendo le desagradaban a su señor, le comenzaban a romper el corazón. Se sentía mal, expuesto y derrotado, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y la desesperación le estaba causando que sus sonrisas se volvieran cada vez más leves, menos luminosas y cada vez más parecían un gesto torcido de falsedad. La voz de Kuchel le dio un rayo de luz.

—Creo que ya es bastante tarde y mi pequeña Eren esta ya muy cansada, el viaje desde Europa fue tedioso, así que me disculparé por cortar esta tan agradable reunión. Os agradezco que hayan venido y dado su visto bueno a este compromiso.

Los jefes de los clanes asintieron con una sonrisa dirigida a la 'muchacha castaña' de preciosos ojos que les devolvía el gesto con delicadeza. Uno a uno los invitados fueron despedidos por Levi, Kuchel y Eren, hasta que no quedó ninguno. La ultima en irse fue Kuchel, que abanicándose se despidió no sin antes jactarse de sus logros ante su hijo.

— Me debes mucho, Levi. Deberías ofrecer un muy gran regalo por haber logrado todo esto. Mira como mis trucos han engañado a los jefes de los clanes.

— Yo no te lo pedí, tú fuiste la ofrecida así que no te debo nada.

La mujer se ofendió y le lanzó el abanico a su hijo, que fue atrapado de un movimiento fluido esquivando cualquier daño. Eren escondió una risilla entre las mangas del kimono.

— Niño, yo todavía no comprendo como es que te gusta este hijo mío tan desabrido.

El muchachito no le contestó pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron al voltear a ver a su Señor y luego escondió su mirada en su flequillo.

— Me voy, estoy cansada y no gastaré mi tiempo en discutir en una piedra como tú, Levi.

El hombre ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una ultima palabra cuando la vio subir en el auto, fue Eren quien la despidió con una sonrisa y agitando la mano con suavidad.

Cuando ya estuvieron en la soledad de la habitación fue que por fin Eren pudo soltar todo eso que llevaba adentro, contemplando la espalda Levi que se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo donde se cambiaban, dejó que las lagrimas frías se deslizaran por su mejillas mientras se retiraba con cuidado el adorno del cabello.

El sollozo que resonó en la habitación y que Eren trató de cubrir con sus manos fue escuchado por Levi, que con la camisa abierta salió para ver que pasaba.

— ¿Jewel?

— Lo sien-to — las lágrimas le atoraban las palabras —. Y-o….

— Jewel, respira.

— Está molesto conmigo ¿verdad?

Algo dentro de Levi hizo _Click_ ahora entendía aquellos gestos tan raros que hacia Eren, tomándolo de las manos para descubrirle la cara, junto sus cuerpos para después envolverlo entre sus brazos.

— No lo estoy, no contigo Jewel, estoy molesto con mi madre.

— Pero ella…

— Está exponiendo a más peligro, ahora ya no hay manera de ocultarte y no es que lo quiera así, es que esto será más difícil para ti, no quiero que termines herido — todas sus palabras eran susurradas directamente en el oído del menor, que temblaba entre sus brazos.

— No pasará, me haré fuerte, voy a resistir todo por usted.

— No quiero que resistas por mí, soy yo quien te debe proteger, te debo la vida Jewel.

Eren se acurrucó en el pecho de Levi buscando ese calor que tanto le gustaba y le daba calma.

— No, soy yo quien le debo la vida.

Levi levantó el rostro del castaño y lo en besó de manera suave, degustando cada tramo de aquellos dulces labios que trémulos se entregaban a él en aquella caricia. Sus brazos lo apretaron más contra sí, tratando de fundirse con el muchacho en un mudo gesto de demostrarle sus sentimientos.

— Quédate siempre a mi lado — le susurró el azabache entre el beso.

— Si.

Eren estaba sonrojado con los labios hinchados por el beso reciente para cuando se separaron.

— Entonces ¿Le gusta mi nueva apariencia? — Eren sonrió con calidez.

— Estés como estés, siempre estarás hermoso, aunque no puedo negar, que me impresionó mucho verte así, te ves tan…divino, pero ¿No te incomoda tener que hacer esto?

— Un poco, soy chico no una chica, es extraño, pero si puedo estar con usted así, lo voy hacer.

— Eres un ser excepcional, Jewel. Siento que no te merezco.

— Lo hace, soy yo quien…

— No lo digas, no te atrevas — le reprendió Levi.

Eren hizo un puchero pero luego soltó una risilla.

— Me ayuda a quitármelo.

Levi asintió. Y Eren le dio la espalda para que aflojara el obi.

Las manos blancas del azabache con delicadeza soltaron los pliegues del obi aflojando así las capas del kimono, el castaño abrió los pliegues y descorrió las telas, dejando su piel a la vista. Levi se quedó tieso ante la visión de la espalda del castaño, más específicamente en la parte baja de esta.

Ahí en medio de un grumo de peonias y rosas estaba su nombre, navegando entre los pétalos, disimulándose entre cada línea del tatuaje, sus dedos se extendieron para tocar aquel tramo de piel y sintió como Eren suspiró con gusto ante su tacto.

Era realmente hermosa aquella imagen, detallándola con los dedos la recorrió con detenimiento, mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que se extendía mas allá de su espalda, enredándose en las preciosas caderas morenas aunque las líneas eran diferentes, más pronunciadas en tinta negra, siguiéndolas giró con ellas hasta quedar de cara a cara con el castaño, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error, esas líneas ya no pertenecían a las flores, no, esas líneas pertenecían a un nuevo tatuaje.

El símbolo del clan Midori-kai.

La mariposa demoniaca.

Ahí en la parte derecha de la caja torácica del muchacho estaba aquel impresionante tatuaje, las alas poderosas alas se extendían a cada lado, una rozando el pezón derecho y la otra acariciando el vientre plano y deseable del moreno, era simplemente atrayente aquel tatuaje, puesto que parecía frágil y amenazante a la vez, las alas terminaban en semi lunas y las antenas en picos, y si te detenías a mirarlo mejor te podías darte cuenta que la parte superior y el abdomen de la mariposa eran un semblanza a una mirada de demonio, afilada, fija, acechante. Y que cubrían el área en donde estaba la herida que le habían hecho al muchacho.

Levi terminó de quitarle el kimono al muchacho dejándolo desnudo ante él, con la vista perfecta de aquellos tatuajes que ahora coreaban la deliciosa piel acaramelada. Sus ojos no dejaban de recorrerle.

Por su parte Eren sólo podía temblar ante las caricias propiciadas por aquella manos fuertes que delineaban cada tramo de su tatuajes, tenía los ojos cerrados así que la sensación era electrizante. Aquellos dedos recorrían cada parte que en algún momento se vieron atormentadas por el tebori **(2)** mientras le daban forma aquel tatuaje, pinchazo a pinchazo había sido creado y ahora estaba siendo recorrido con dulzura muy lejano al dolor que tuvo que soportar por ellos. Se mordió los labios con gusto cuando sintió como su Señor acariciaba su pezón derecho donde se enroscaba una punta de las alas de la mariposa. Cuando sintió la cálida respiración del azabache en esa área fue que abrió los ojos. Viéndolo con suficiencia le soltó quedito.

— ¿Le gusta?

El hombre mayor asintió con sus ojos clavados en los suyos, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, sometido a su voz.

— Míreme, Todo esto. Es lo que soy capaz por usted. Todo lo que hago y haré será para usted y por usted — su voz salió sibilante llena de promesas veladas

— Jewel — Levi cayó de rodillas ante él y sus manos se apoyaron en sus caderas sin dejarle de ver ningún momento.

— Eren, mi nombre verdadero es Eren — le dijo suavecito el muchacho.

— Eren, mi Eren, mi Jewel, tu eres mi joya — y jalándolo de un tirón lo llevó consigo al suelo en donde sus brazos y sus labios lo atraparon.

La luz lunar que se colaba entre las cortinas los bañó mientras rodaban por el suelo entre besos.

 *** Notas finales:**

 **El Rinconcito del saber de Charly**

 **(1) Irotomesode:** Son kimonos para ceremonias muy formales, y parecidos a los kurotomesode pero pueden ser usados por mujeres solteras. También llevan kamon muy elaborados.

 **(2) Tebori:** Es la práctica de hacer tatuajes de manera manual. Es una técnica tradicional japonés.

 **Nota de la autora:**

Mis disculpas chicas, este capitulo estaba casi listo desde la semana pasada, pero…tuve un problema muy difícil en mi familia, ha sido un golpe muy duro para mi lo que tuve que enfrentar, cosas que aun no sanan pero que ya no volverán a dañarme, las cosas fueron cortadas de raíz. Lamento esta tardanza, pero esa es mi única explicación. Gracias por entender.

Lo mismo les agradezco por leer y brindarme ese apoyo tan hermoso que me han dado, casi me caigo de espaldas al ver sus review, waoo chicas, ustedes son un amor.

Ahora:

La sensual pizarra de honor:

.— AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger — Lluery — Lia Primrose —.

. — deysizg501 — — miu39 —.

.— van — HeartInvalid — Akire —.

.— Akihikop — elsz-noir — Voice-L —.

A: **Gretel:** Querida mía, gracias por comentar y leer mi historia, ¡Hey chica! No te preocupes no es mi estilo decir que tendré una pareja y desarrollarla para después dejarlos con otros, nop, aquí no habrá Eruren, ni física ni directamente, sépanlo, es cierto que Erwin se siente atraído por Eren, pero el castañito no, así que tranquilas ¿vale? Realmente agradezco tu apoyo, ojala te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y sigas aquí conmigo.

A las demás nenas, he de responderle via PM ante cualquier duda. Si les ha gustado este capitulo por favor decídmelo en un:

¡Review!

Que Charly llora de emoción por cada uno de ellos.

Todas ustedes son especiales para mí

Sus palabras también lo son.

Así que gracias por ellas.

Así que decidme en un review como les ha parecido este capitulo.

PD: ¿Les gustó los tatuajes de Eren? La de mariposa es algo muy hermoso si pudiera mostrársela a todas, sabrían de que hablo ¿Díganme si mi descripción fue entendible?

Con amor

Charly*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU **.** BL. Riren. Yakuzas.

 **Nota |** Por favor leed las notas finales.

Muchas gracias por estar de nuevo aquí. En verdad les agradezco, sé que no tengo perdón, pero…en verdad, agradecería que lo leyesen.

¡Al Fic!

* * *

 **Un Yakuza, Mi amor**

 **Capitulo**

 **7**

* * *

 **.**

¡Oh, mi ingenua mariposa! Mírate, con las alas destrozadas, sin ellas te has quedado ya

¡Es lo que pasa cuando te abandonas a los vientos del Huracán!

Pero esos han sido los deseos de tu alma y al cielo volver ya no puedes más.

 **.**

* * *

Despertó atraído por el sonido de movimientos ligeros y la ausencia de la sensación de calidez que horas atrás habían inundado cada tramo de su piel. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta el porqué. Él no estaba a su lado. Recorrió con ojos adormilados toda la habitación, una luz casi etérea se filtraba del exterior entre las grandes cortinas de seda roja que colgaban ostentosas llenas de detalles intrincados, bordados en hilos dorados. Debía ser de madrugada. Una suave ráfaga de aire fresco le sacó un escalofrió, despertándolo del todo. Usando la enorme sábana que descansaba bajo su cuerpo para cubrirse se decidió a buscarlo.

Lo encontró en el cuarto de baño. Ese mismo en donde su señor le había prodigado caricias estremecedoras sobre la piel, despertando en él el deseo carnal, de ese tipo de deseo salivoso y caníbal. El solo pensar en ello causó que su vientre se contrajese. Mordiéndose la tierna carne de los labios para contenerse, se acercó a él. Silencioso, lentamente.

Su señor tenía la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en la tina, sostenido por sus brazos fuertes en los bordes, en una postura serena coronada por el hecho de que sus hipnóticos ojos se encontraban ahora escondidos tras los pálidos párpados. Se veía inmensamente guapo. Como un dios. Su dios.

Eren se deslizó con sigilo hasta estar a solo un paso de él e inclinándose trató de despertarlo dándole un beso. La suave respiración del hombre golpeó su rostro cuando se inclinó para realizar su cometido. Sin embargo, antes de completarlo fue asaltado por un par de manos fuertes que tiraron de las telas con las que cubría su cuerpo, llevándolo directo dentro del agua, a los labios ardientes que consumieron su boca sin ningún reparo en cuanto los tuvo a su disposición.

El chiquillo rio entre el beso, enredado las piernas en las caderas del mayor y los brazos en el cuello blanco.

El deseo volvió a apoderase de sus cuerpos. Un deseo que se consuma únicamente entre besos y caricias ardientes.

Después de una hora en donde el agua se enfrío y vació por todo el cuarto del baño, que terminó lleno de suspiros y gemiditos ahogados, volvieron hacia el interior de la habitación. Eren tendido sobre la cama —aun desnudo— observaba como Levi se vestía con parsimonia, mientras el timbre de un teléfono celular repiqueteaba incesante desde algún rincón del lugar, igual que lo había hecho durante los diez minutos anteriores.

—Debería responder, puede ser importante.

—No lo es. Simplemente deben estar incordiados por mi retraso.

Eren se giró quedando de lado, pudo observar durante un segundo, antes de que la camisa blanca cubriera con delicadeza la piel, los bellos trazos que adornaban la espalda de su señor. Le gustaban mucho y deseaba mucho más recorrerlos con su lengua. Hace unos minutos lo había intentado pero su señor no se lo había permitido. No entendía la razón. Pero se había sentido un poquito mal por aquella razón. Temía que a los ojos de su señor no fuera más que un mocoso que no pudiese complacerle. Él quería ser alguien digno de estar a su lado y a la vez, ser capaz de darle lo único que podía ofrecerle, su corazón y su cuerpo era con lo único que disponía para no perderlo. Algo dentro de su pecho picó, derramando un veneno que corroía sus venas. Esos pensamientos le recordaron que al final podía ser que su señor se aburriese de él y terminaría dejándolo de lado.

—¿Qué va mal? —la voz de su señor tan cercana, le sacó un respingo y su corazón latió acelerado cuando lo vio que estaba inclinado sobre él, con sus ojos clavados en su rostro. Parecía buscar algo en él.

—¿Eh?

—Estás llorando.

Entonces se tocó las mejillas y se dio cuenta que era verdad. Había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta. Se sintió peor. Era tan solo un niño llorón.

—Oh no es nada—desvío la mirada, ocultando sus emociones—. Es que quería que se quedará todo el día conmigo. Lo extrañé mucho en estos días.

Levi le dedicó una mirada significativa a la vez que le sostuvo por el mentón y lamió sus mejillas para retirar la humedad de ellas. Fue un gesto tan natural como respirar que Eren solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar que también lamiera sus parpados. La lengua tibia de su señor descendió por su mejilla hasta su boca y sintió como lo besaba. Era un beso salado por culpa de sus lágrimas. Mordisqueó sus labios y luego bajó hasta su cuello y le dedicó un repaso a las marcas rosas y púrpuras que él había impregnado en su piel la noche de ayer y aquella mañana. El cuerpo de Eren ardió con un fuego intenso, su vientre volvió a contraerse y sus dedos hicieron pinzas en el cabello azabache sedoso mientras gemía. Más aquello se detuvo de pronto, dejándolo con la respiración trabajosa.

—Yo también lo deseo. No tardaré, lo prometo. Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

—Mi señor—susurró Eren dejándole ir—. Lo estaré esperando.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Lo observó durante un largo rato, no había duda. Era él. Las líneas tejidas por el destino a veces se tornaban bastante retorcidas, pensó. Meneando la cabeza dio dos pasos para acercarse y detallarlo mejor.

¡Por los infiernos! Que si le hubieran dicho que llovía del suelo, lo hubiese creído con más fuerza que lo que tenía adelante.

Delgado, de piel de caramelo y bonita, una estructura ósea deliciosa que brindaba a su figura un aspecto atrayente…pero hombre. ¡Era un chico! Algo le colgaba entre las piernas. Se la estaba viendo. Tuvo que sacarse el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios para contener la risa burlesca que le nacía en la garganta. Algún dios allá en el cielo debió haberle hecho aquel milagrito. O tal vez su amante muerto.

―Vaya, vaya ― musitó frotándose el mentón mientras lo seguía estudiaba atentamente con la mirada―. Dijiste que no heredaste nada de mí, Levi. Pues creo que lo puto se te fue―aquello fue un susurro más como para seguirse convenciendo que por otra cosa.

Ahora tenía con que desahogarse con aquel cabrón que tenía por hijo.

Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y una nube de humo blanco se formó delante de sus ojos.

 **«** Karma. Hermoso karma **»** seguía pensando y se hubiera reído a pulmón suelto si no fuese porque el sonido de un estallido y el olor inconfundible plomo golpeó sus sentidos. Su sombrero salió volando y él se quedó estupefacto viendo al causante.

Ojos mezcla de oro y verde lo fulminaban mientras su dueño apuntaba con una certeza sobrehumana un arma que resplandecía en su lustroso color granito.

―Oye mocoso, ¿no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores? ―el silencio le corroboró algo. Definitivamente su hijo no había cambiado. Lo único es que le había salido lo torcido y ya. Es que se había buscado un compañero perfecto. Pero hombre. Y se rio en su interior nuevamente―. ¿No sabes quién soy?

―No me interesa―Eren hablaba con una temple que ni él mismo se reconocía, pero ya había sufrido demasiado por intrusos y personas inesperadas que el instinto lo aprestaba a defenderse de aquel desconocido―. Pero de aquí no sale vivo.

―¡Oh! ―esta vez sí se echó a reír a pata suelta. Si le daba una úlcera, bien merecida se la tendría. Pero es que esto parecía una cosa de karma. Verdaderamente que sí. Luego de calmarse un poco volvió su mirada a aquel mocosito. Allí estaba, sin haberse movido una pizca, igual de firme. ¿Era en serio? ¿Ese niño estaba desafiándolo? Casi le pareció ver a Levi reflejado en él―. Bien, veamos que tanto vales para arriesgar el pellejo―y apenas soltó aquellas palabras le lanzó un puñetazo que el muchachito apenas esquivó metiendo el brazo, la pistola que antes le apuntaba salió volando hacia un lado de la habitación.

Eren se escurrió con una velocidad impresionante, pegando un brinco para levantarse ―sin importarle que estaba desnudo y que el arma ya no estaba en sus manos― y rodearle por la habitación.

―Si ha venido a tratar de matar al señor Levi, lo destriparé como un gusano…―y saltó sobre él, trepándosele por el cuello y clavándole los dientes en la cabeza.

Kenny gritó una maldición mientras se dejaba caer para aplastarlo y así someter al muchachito.

―¿Qué pretendes maldito mocoso? ―estaba molesto sí, pero ver la entereza y determinación que ponía aquel niño por proteger a Levi–cosa que no necesitaba- le hizo cierta gracia y ternura. Trató de agarrarlo de las piernas pero el muchachito loco se volvió a escurrir yendo en pos del arma que alcanzó a divisar bajó una mesa ratonera. Kenny también fue sobre él.

Terminó sobre él, su cuerpo aplastándolo y su mano izquierda apresando las muñecas del muchachito. Ambos forcejeando, revolviéndose en el piso, con la respiración agitada, jadeante. La escena era hilarante, a ojos de Kenny, pues no había razón de ser. Pero no debió parecerle así a su hijo, cuando entró como un huracán, haciendo crujir la madera de la puerta y sus ojos de acero se clavaron en ellos, más bien, precisamente en él. Podía jurar que sentía ser destrozado con esa mirada.

―Oi pequeña rata, no es lo que crees.

―Yo decideré que creer, honorable padre―y sus palabras estaban inyectadas con cianuro. Letal y doloroso cianuro.

 **«** Oh sí, el destino era retorcido y puto **»** pensó Kenny Ackerman viendo como su vástago le apuntaba con dos automáticas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

JAJAJAJA Por Dios, van a hacer chicarrón a Kenny.

Llegó el viejo, señoritas mías. Llegó. Este es otro personaje con relevancia dentro de este Fic.

Ahora, mil disculpas por este enormeeee retraso –casi un año mujeres―. Lastimosamente debo confesarles que había perdido la inspiración en él, casi igual que en los Darkest, había una persona en mi vida que inspiraba a hacerlos, pero me he distanciado de ella, hacía que con ella se fue esto. Pero he regresado, estuve releyendo todos sus reviews y eso pues, levantó todo en mí.

No hay sensual pizarra de honor, pues todos ustedes deben estar en ella. Muchas gracias por todo. Deben saber, que este Fic lo retomaré a quincenal para acabarlo, luego seguirán los otros. De verdad, ahora si no fallo, he ido adelantando capítulos.

¿Me dan otra oportunidad, por fa?

Gracias por atenderme.

Con amor

Charly*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU **.** BL. Riren. Yakuzas.

 **Nota |** Sin perdón divino por todo el retraso, pero descaradamente suplicando su atención. Me dicen que le ha parecido este capítulo en un review chiquitito ¿Si?

¡Al Fic!

* * *

 **Un Yakuza, Mi amor**

 **Capitulo**

 **8**

* * *

 **.**

¡Oh mi pequeña mariposa de alas rotas! ¿Te has dado cuenta ya?

El huracán sus vientos ha contralado para que tú intentes volar

Pero cuidado, el peligro cerca está

Y si no te cuidas al suelo caerás

 **.**

* * *

— ¿En serio?—le preguntó con los ojos iluminados ante tal revelación, pero entonces vio como el hombre soltaba un suspiro cansino que reprimía una sonrisita burlona.

—No. ¡Qué va! La misma cara de matón pero versión gnomo de jardín.

Y Eren nuevamente estalló en risas con la panza dolorida por estar en aquello durante tanto rato. Aquel hombre era en verdad extrañamente agradable—aunque tuviese ese brillo asesino en los ojos que le causaba pasmo— y divertido. Se le hacía irónico pensar que hace media hora su señor y ese mismo hombre estuvieron a punto de matarse entre sí, sin tener reparos en que eran padre e hijo. Prueba de ello eran la pequeña herida en el labio inferior de su señor, el moretón bajo el ojo y en el pómulo del otro, además de todos los muebles destrozados que los rodeaban.

Aquellos hombres eran todo un caso.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire trató de calmar su risa, pero lo único que logró fue avivar aquella jocosa expresión hasta que se volvió muy estrepitosa y terminó revolviéndose como un gusanito entre los brazos de su señor, que lo mantenía sentado entre sus piernas, con la espalda pegadita a su pecho y su aliento acariciándole el cuello.

—Cierra la boca o te mataré.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas—dijo el hombre haciendo una mueca de restarle importancia al asunto, ignorándole olímpicamente y dirigiéndole una miradita incitante a él—. Entonces cachorrito ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta para mí?

Eren compuso un mohín molesto, no le gustaba mucho que le llamará así, lo hacía sentir pequeño, infantil. Él no quería parecer un niño, aunque en cierta manera sí lo era. Aquellas cavilaciones lo distrajeron un poco, supuso fue así porque Kenny, a como se llamaba el padre de su señor chasqueó los dedos para traerlos de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh nada—negó suavemente—. Es que no me gusta que me llame así.

— ¿Cachorrito?—dijo él, y Eren se percató de que estaba sonriendo; le gustaba su suegro y no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la diferencia entre su señor Levi y él. Algo que también se veía marcada en su apariencia física, pero no totalmente, pues debajo de todo, la huella indeleble del lazo sanguíneo los mantenía unidos.

—Sí—espetó Eren, molesto. Luego miró al mayor y se sonrojó.

—Bien. Pero debes saber que solo es un apodo cariñoso, algo de confianza. Tú llámame papi Kenny.

'Ni de coña' pensó Eren sintiendo como los pelos se le ponían como escarpias al imaginarse llamando **«** Papi **»** a aquel hombre con pinta de destripador. No, no, definitivamente no.

— ¿De verdad no quieres preguntar nada más? Puedo contarte unos secretitos vergonzosos de mi hijo, como esa vez cuando…

—Te dije que cerrarás la boca.

—Ya—soltó alargando la palabra lo más que pudo—. Y yo te dije que te haría caso. Además no estoy hablando contigo, estoy hablando con cachorrito.

Eren escuchó el siseo bajo que soltó Levi ante aquel apodo. Parecía que a él tampoco le gustaba.

—No señor Kenny—soltó con una suave sonrisa—. Déjelo así. No creo que al señor al señor Levi le guste que yo sepa eso. No quiero molestarlo.

— ¿Le tienes miedo?—soltó el hombre haciéndose para atrás en una mueca exagerada de sorpresa aunque un segundo después hizo un aspaviento con la mano para dejarlo pasar—. Oh bueno, Levi siempre será Levi. ¿Pero cómo es que lo soportas? Este…—dijo señalándolo con el dedo—…es peor que un barro en el culo, vengo yo he tenido varios y son iguales a él.

Nuevamente Eren hizo un mohín, uno más marcado pues le dolía que criticaran a su señor. Si bien era cierto que tenía una personalidad no muy agradable, también tenía su lado bueno, y debía decir que con él siempre lo había sido, entonces recordó que no fue así en los primeros días, bien se retractaba, _casi todo el tiempo_ , pero no por eso permitiría que desmoronaran la imagen que ahora él tenía de su prometido.

—Pero usted y él se parecen en eso ¿no? Tienen cara de ello—le contestó acídico.

—Touche—soltó el hombre parpadeando varias veces mientras veía la sonrisa malvada de Levi, aunque se lo hubiesen llevado por delante a él también—. Ya veo porque le gustas tanto al bastardito de mi hijo.

—Usted me cae muy bien señor Kenny, pero si sigue insultando a mi señor le arrancaré la lengua.

—Ah, Levi ya le pegaste tus mañas—dijo Kenny levantando las manos en un gesto de reclamo.

—Me irritas.

—A ti todo te irrita, tienes un humor de mierda que solo cachorrito te aguanta, aunque yo creo que es porque le gusta que le metas mano. Ah, que gemidos más incitantes hacías anoche pequeño travieso—y soltó una risita maliciosa.

"Oh, oh. Espera ¿qué?"

El cuerpecito de Eren se inundó de una vergüenza furiosa que caldeó su rostro de un intenso carmesí mientras deseaba que algún dios se apiadará y abriera la tierra para que lo tragase. Pero nadie escuchó sus súplicas y terminó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su señor. Se quería morir.

—Ah que envidian me dan. Si mi Uri estuviera vivo también…

—Kenny

—Le daría hasta contra las…

—Kenny

—Definitivamente no tendría que aguantarme el dolor en las…

— ¡Kenny!

La potente voz de Levi resonó en la habitación, despertando del letargo de vergüenza a Eren y a trayendo de vuelta de su parloteo alucinado a Kenny.

— ¿Qué pasa?—ladeó la cabeza y torció el gesto.

—Cierra la boca, estás molestando a Eren.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Tu imprudencia no conoce límites.

—Pero si no quería molestarlo, solo que entráramos en confianza. ¿Te estoy molestando pequeño? —la voz dulcificada le llegó a Eren de apenas un palmo de distancia, no sabía en qué momento el hombre se había movido, pero en ese instante lo tenía respirando sobre su rostro, acuclillado, con sus ojos clavados en su ser y una mano acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Aquel gesto lo desconcertó un poco y solo pudo negar suavecito—. Qué bueno, no me gustaría hacerlo.

— ¿Qué te traes, Kenny?

—Nada—dijo él y se levantó alejándose de ellos, evitando la conversación—. ¿Qué hay para cenar? Las tripas en mi estómago se están comiendo entre sí.

—Oi Kenny…

—Iré a la cocina, algo encontraré allí.

—Te estoy hablando, Kenny.

Eren sujeto al cuello de su señor sentía como este se tensaba, se empezaba a molestar de verdad.

—Arropa a cachorrito, si sigue con las bolas al aire se va a resfriar, además alguien podría entrar y verle las curvas ¿no creo que te guste eso, verdad? —y con aquellas se había largado sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada.

—¿Su padre es así de extraño siempre, mi señor?—Eren soltó aquello apenas un minuto después de que el hombre hubiese salido.

—No.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—No lo sé—su respuesta escueta causó que el chiquillo torciera el gesto. Su señor siempre tan parco—. Luego me encargare de él. Por ahora tengo un asunto más importante que atender—sus ojos afilados se clavaron en la menuda figura entre sus brazos

—¿Y puedo yo saber cuál, mi señor? —sus ojos fingiendo inocencia debieron indicarle algo a su señor, porque él sonrió con perversidad, de esa que a él le hacía nacer fuego en el vientre.

—Azotarte por tu imprudencia.

Y Eren se mordió el labio inferior, presa de una ansiedad ante ese castigo que sabía le causaría escalofríos placenteros, desde la planta de los pies hasta el último centímetros de sus cabellos.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Levi lo observó detenidamente durante un largos segundos, pues ahí, bajo la luz pálida de la luna que se filtraba desde el enorme ventanal de aquella habitación, Kenny Ackerman se veía tan distinto al hombre bromista de lengua floja de la tarde, no, en aquel momento era el mismo sujeto que él conoció desde que tenía uso de razón, ese que le enseñó que en la vida los sentimientos son inservibles, que no puedes confiar en nadie y que tienes aprender a matar antes de siquiera desear respirar. Ese era su padre, un ser sin dios ni ley, el Kumi-cho del clan más poderoso de una sociedad envuelta en oscuros secretos y sangre, que vivían por el poder y el egoísmo.

—Deja de mirarme así, Levi. Vengo en son de paz.

—No me digas, te nació el lado paternal y has venido corriendo a asegurarte que no estoy cometiendo una estupidez que arruinará mi vida.

—Para que veas que sí—la sonrisa cínica en sus labios decía lo contrario.

—Tu preocupación me la paso por los huevos.

—De nada, querido hijo.

—Déjate de rodeos y di a lo que has venido.

—Kuchel me llamó, dijo que era momento de que te cediera mi lugar.

— ¿Y lo harás?—se acomodó mejor en el sillón de cuero negro en el que estaba, cruzando las piernas y ladeando la cabeza—. Aunque no me interesaría si decides cedérmelo a las buenas o no, con que te mate bastaría.

—En realidad me harías un favor ¿sabes? Pero no te daré el gusto. No, mucho menos con esto.

— ¿Te refieres a Eren?

El hombre de gabardina oscura y sombrero, recostado a la pared asintió despacio.

—Te recuerdo que dejaste tiradas tus obligaciones por irte con un hombre, un katagi igual que Eren.

— ¿Y quién dice que me importa eso? No sabes dónde estás parado, Levi.

—Sé lo que quiero y no daré marcha atrás.

—Sí que estás enamorado ¿verdad?—no era una pregunta en realidad, más bien era una declaración de lo obvio—. Cuando Kuchel me lo dije no se lo creí, después de todo, yo fui quien te forjó para jamás hacerlo. Pero como dicen por allí, tú los creas y ellos se tuercen.

—Deja de tantas estupideces. ¿A qué has venido?

—Había venido solo a comprobar los rumores, pero jamás pensé encontrarme con la sorpresita.

—Creo haberte dicho que…

—Deja ir a ese niño, Levi.

Aquello no le gustó, había algo en la voz de Kenny que guardaba desesperación.

—Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa, se lo dije a mi madre y te lo digo a ti, sin o con su aprobación Eren será mi anego.

—Y yo me pregunto si en verdad querrás arruinarle la vida a Eren—y apenas terminó de decir aquello le lanzó un sobre en la cara a su hijo—. Espero tu respuesta después de que leas eso. La vida es una reverenda hija de puta, y nosotros Levi, estamos lejos de alegar misericordia para ser felices, nuestros crímenes nos preceden—sus palabas quedaron flotando el aire mientras sus pasos resonaron en el piso cuando salió de allí para perderse en los pasillos en tinieblas.

Levi giró un par de veces el sobre, era liviano y delgado, lo más seguro es que hubiese documentos allí. Con precisión despegó la pestañita que mantenía resguardado el contenido. Eran tan solo un par de hojas, pero lo que estaba escrito allí derrumbó todo el mundo del hombre.

Pues el nombre escrito allí, representaba a una sombra sedienta de venganza que lo había perseguido desde siempre. Esa persona que había tratado de quitarle a Eren. Y ahora sabía la razón. Pues en una esquina de aquellas amarillentas hojas, remarcado en negrita de una tinta añeja rezaba como una sentencia retorcida de separación inminente:

Donante aprobado de óvulo No. 001 'Mikasa Ackerman'

Resultado-Producto Vivo 'Sujeto No. 5-Eren Jeager'

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Tan, tan-tannn. Y el cliché hoy revolotea en mi vida. Lo siento por este giro –planeado desde el inicio- pero chueco como todo lo que escribo. Jejeje, bueno, verán ¿ustedes imaginaban que el asunto se iría por puro intercambio de bala porque Eren es hombre y eso? Nop, nop, acá la pelea es por otra cosa, algo más grande y gordo, ya lo verán. Yeii.

Bueno, espero no haberles decepcionada con todos mis barullos feos.

Muchas gracias por apoyarme en este historia, por no haberla olvidado y que aún les siga gustando. Inmensas gracias. En especial a estas nenas que comentaron el capítulo anterior **Aangeelaa** ; **Gretel** ; **Rin-Nisan** ; **ElisaM2331** ; **Xochilt Oda** ; **van** ; **Sora Yoru Hashiba; Bellecoquelicot** y los dos bellos **Guest** –los amo extraños. Siempre los amo-

Un beso de chocochispas para vosotras.

Con amor

Charly*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU **.** BL. Riren. Yakuzas.

¡Al Fic!

* * *

—Para: Iloveriren—

* * *

 **Un Yakuza, Mi amor**

 **Capitulo**

 **9**

 **.**

* * *

En aquel instante, con las esposas produciendo un sonido hueco de _click_ al ser abiertas, Kenny Ackerman pensó que debería dejar de seguirle el juego de provocaciones a aquel cabrón que había causado le llevarán hasta allí. Pero sucedía que era algo bastante difícil, y es que una vez que empezaban la pulla, o terminaban muertos de risa o con los huesos rotos y rodando por todos lados.

Los enemigos —amigos— de toda la vida son un fastidio, pensó con molestia mientras recibía de mala gana la silla que le ofrecían.

Sentándose con toda la bronca posible se dedicó a agitar el pie, chocándolo de tanto en tanto contra las patas de la silla de metal para producir un sonido chirriante que expresaban su sentir. Molestia e incomodidad. Estaba algo cabreado por estar en aquel lugar, tan fuera de su dominio. Encerrado entre las paredes de la sala de visitas de una estación de policías. Sin embargo, mantenía una expresión de tan control como siempre.

—Se ve bien—los ojos dorados del hombre frente a él brillaron con peculiaridad bajo la luz fluorescente de aquel salón de visitas mientras pasaba una tras otras las fotos por las que se habían agarrado a los puños—. Lindo—susurró antes de alzar la mirada y clavarla sobre su figura—. Que irónica es la vida ¿No?

—Una reverenda porquería—le respondió desviando tan solo un poco la mirada. Odiaba esos ojos burlones sobre su persona.

—Vamos a ser consuegros—canturreó inclinándose lo más que pudo para acercarse a él.

—Te va a tocar dar la charla de la abeja y la flor **(1)** —le contraatacó pinchándole por donde sabía le dolería.

—Y a ti…—una sonrisita maliciosa curvó la boca del hombre y Kenny sintió un repelús tremendo—…lim-piar cu-los.

—Botellita de Jerez—le sacó la lengua como un niñato, porque en esta situación lo mejor era poner todo en son de burla antes de manera seria, y es que de hacerlo terminarían arrancándose los pelos.

—Con lo mal que me cae tu hijo—resopló dándose aires como si se estuviera ahogando—. Oh, esto debe ser culpa del mal de ojo que me echó el viejo roñoso de mi ex-suegro, sí eso debe ser. ¡Oh, piedad dioses desgraciados! Que mis nietos no le saquen lo enano a ese mounstro o el genio del bastardo frente a mí.

—¡Oye! Eso ofende, viejo. Y si a esa vamos, deberías pedir que no saquen lo chango mugroso que tienes tú. ¡Copia barata del César con deficiencia visual! **(2)**

—¡Hijo de puta!

—¡No más que tú, cabello de trapeador!

—¡Ja! Pura envida a mi casta Slytherin es lo que sale de tu boca—con las manos en la cadera el hombre agitaba la cabeza vanagloriándose de sus palabras—. Ya quisieras tener mi cabello, tú cretino sangre sucia.

Escupiendo al suelo, Kenny Ackerman apuntó al otro con dedo retador—. Me pasó tu casta Slytherin por los huevos.

Los ojos azules e intensos del hombre frente a él, se abrieron como platos mientras su boca se abría para liberar un jadeo ofendido.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender a mi noble y ancestral casa, bastardo descendiente de muggles?

—¡Muggle tu boca de zorra de cincuenta centavos!

Y los primeros golpes llegaron junto a una palabrería inentendible en el que cientos de hebras de cabellos rubios y oscuros, sangre y un diente por allí también hicieron aparición en una danza que no terminó hasta que hartándose de ellos, empezaron a reír como un par de idiotas en el suelo frío de aquella sala.

—¿Quieres ir a verlo? —la voz semi agitada de Kenny fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Tú hijo me matara si pongo un pie en ese lugar. Además, están las implicancias.

—Sí, las implicancias.

El silencio volvió a llenar el aire durante un par de minutos, largos minutos hasta que una risita contenida bailó como anticipación a una travesura.

—Pero él no estará hoy.

—Y cuando el gato no está….

—Sí—la risilla se hizo más aguda y las miradas se encontraron revelando un brillo siniestro que se remató en manos chocando cinco—…los ratones hacemos fiesta.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol que se filtraba desde las ventanas le indicó que la mañana ya estaba bien entrada, decidió salir de la cama. El sueño hace muchas horas atrás se le había espantado, en la madrugada para ser exacto, en el momento en que su señor había abandonado el lecho con un susurro conciliador:

 **«** Se buen niño. Volveré mañana al amanecer **»**

Deshaciéndose de las cálidas sábanas, se desperezó. El aire aromatizado por la primavera cercana que entraba burlando las cortinas en la habitación, le inundó los pulmones al bostezar. Revolviéndose el castaño cabello se dirigió al baño, en donde optó por un delicioso baño con agua caliente.

Tan solo tuvo que dejar que la enorme tina se llenará —pues desnudo ya se encontraba. Desde un día completo atrás lo había estado— y asearse un poco antes de sumergirse en las aguas vaporosas que lo recibieron con una caricia.

—¿A dónde habrá ido? —la pregunta brotó de sus labios por si sola, producto de esa espinita de preocupación que pinchaba su corazón cada vez que lo veía irse de su lado. Ciertamente confiaba ciegamente en las habilidades de su señor, pero el mundo que él dominaba era un lugar tan plagado de secretos, peligros y sangre —bien lo sabía él. Él que lo había probado casi de primera mano— que no podía evitar que esa insana ansiedad hiciera mella en su interior mientras él se quedaba a la espera de su regreso.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, todos dirigidos hacia su Señor, permaneció tendido como pescadito muerto dentro de la bañera, y debió de ser mucho tiempo, pues el agua se enfrió en su totalidad, y su piel empezó a protestar cuando se arrugó como pasa madura.

Después de salir envuelto en una mullida toalla, se dedicó a repetir mentalmente todo el proceso que la Señora Kuchel le había enseñado estrictamente para la hora de vestir, y así enfundarse en un hermoso Junihitue **(3)** compuesto por pesadas capas de tela de seda y algodón, que recreaban una rica paleta de colores que iban desde el dorado moteado en verde, pasando a un rojo tan vivo como la sangre, hasta finalizar en el blanco Mo **(4)** entretejido en detalles delicados que creaban patrones florales en las que el Kamon de la familia Midori estaba intrincado. Una vez hubo finalizado, se calzó los tabi y los zori que caían a juego con su vestimenta, decidido salir a explorar aquella mansión para mantener su cabeza lejos de los pensamientos molestos sobre los asuntos de su Señor.

Poco rato le tomó para aburrirse de su exploración de aquel lugar repleto de salones y habitación casi tan iguales entre sí, todas sobrias, en un estilo muy minimalista. Y estaba por darse por vencido y regresar al cuarto principal cuando al entrar a una de aquellas habitaciones, la imagen desde los enormes ventanales tan altos como las paredes, causó que sus ojos fueran absorbidos por la belleza de los jardines, llenos de colores dorados, rosas y naranjas.

Sí, se dijo, el jardín era un mejor lugar para visitar.

Devolviendo los gestos de saludos que le hacían los sirvientes al verle pasar, Eren recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a los enormes jardines. Si bien la mansión estaba más orientada a lo moderno, los jardines eran su contraste absoluto. Un jardín tradicional desde toda raíz. Y Eren se quedó maravillado al contemplarlo.

Era aquel jardín bastante vasto, con un caminito de gravas rodeado por pinos negros que se enredaban entre tanto y tanto con los arces pintados en supurante ocre que llevaban hasta los bambús que hacían de cuna a la casita de té hasta el final, no sin antes pasar por el puentecillo curvado sobre el estanque cubierto con nenúfares que besaban en su lento vaivén a los tōrō **(5)** que creaban un singular espectro de islitas. Extrañamente ninguno de esos elementos le llamó tanto la atención como el gigante ginko **(6)** que bañaba de hojas oro a los bambús y a la casita de madera roja.

Flotando, cayendo, acumulándose en una lluvia cadenciosa de color dorado puro, así caían ante sus ojos y bajo sus pies, y Eren se sintió hipnotizado, transportando a otro lugar, al pasado, a momentos melancólicos y añorados. Y las lágrimas frías recorrieron sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello, mucho antes de que él lograra dilucidar el porqué.

Una voz jocosa y conocida lo extrajo de ese lapsus y lo regresó al presente.

—¿Cachorrito está llorando?

Era Kenny, quien a paso lento se acercaba por el caminito de gravas.

—Ah, sí—dijo él con la voz atragantada, regresando la mirada al coloso de sol—. Es dorado, infinitamente dorado—en su interior, la respuesta a su llanto llegó con esa afirmación.

—Sí—empezó Kenny, dudativo—. ¿Y eso te hace llorar?

—Los ojos de mi madre…—un murmullo, así inició. Los recuerdos aguijoneando—…los ojos de mi madre eran de ese color. Tan solo estaba recordando.

—Lo siento—dijo el hombre que parado frente a sí, elevó también los ojos hacia el lugar que el chiquillo veía, sabiendo de antemano, que la mujer de la que hablaba el chiquillo estaba muerta—. ¿Eran así de hermosos, verdad?

—Sí, lo eran.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, contemplando casi sin pestañear al árbol, que impasible les regalaba un hermoso espectáculo.

—Hay alguien que te quiero presentar—empezó Kenny, cambiando de pie, acomodándose mejor el sombrero de ala negra que llevaba. Eren volteó a él, ladeando la cabeza, en sus ojos pintaba la desconfianza—. Ya mocoso, es un amigo mío.

—¿El Señor Levi sabe de él?

—Nop—una sonrisa chiquita adornó los labios del mayor—. Por eso vino conmigo.

Eren entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba la idea de ver a esa persona.

—No me veas así—se hizo el ofendido Kenny. Vaya niño ese, pensó—. Levi y él no se llevan, pero tampoco es alguien que vaya a buscar hacerle daño adrede, mucho menos a ti. Tan solo está muerto de curiosidad por conocer a la persona que le ha robado el corazón a ese muchacho idiota hijo mío.

—¿Es tan impresionante que esté sucediendo?

—Si conocieras el historial de Levi, sabrías que esto equivale a que el Takamagahara **(7)** esté por abrirse para que Kami-sama mismo venga a juzgarnos.

Eren no pudo contener la risa de parajillo que brotó de su garganta.

—Exagera—susurró entre su risa después de largos segundos en los que sus mofletes se sonrosaron por tal acción.

—No lo hago—dijo el hombre, acompañándolo un momento en su risa—. Ese gnomo es un ser del mal.

—Y usted es igual.

—Vas—se abanicó Kenny medio ofendido aunque en el fondo le causaba ternura el como siempre ese niño saltaba como cascabel por su hijo. Que destino tan puto, pensó—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Qué? —parpadeando lentamente, Eren trató de engancharse nuevamente a la línea de conversación.

—Que si vienes.

—Ah, ya. No creo que sea buena idea.

—No va a pasar nada, ya te dije. Es solo un tipo que yo conozco, no te va a comer. Y si lo intenta le arranca el alma a pedazos.

Eren le vio con una desconfianza infinita, aun así, se acercó a él. No le iba la idea de ver a un desconocido, pero el Señor Kenny tenía un carisma magnético que terminaba por tirar de él, haciéndolo sentir que al final no habría ningún problema.

—Bien—terminó por ceder.

Kenny sonrió y asintió mientras empezaban a andar.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kenny sabía que lo que estaba por hacer le traería un gran problema con su hijo. Sin embargo, no se iba a detener a esperar sus decisiones. Por lealtad a esa única amistad que tenía y por promesa a su difunto amante, debía asegurarse que bajo cualquier medio ese niño no saliera lastimado entre todo ese enredo maquiavélico que le había tocado por vida.

 **«** Que puta la vida **»** Aquel pensamiento volvió con fuerza mientras veía al mocosito caminar junto a él hacia el salón principal de aquella mansión. Eren era demasiada inocencia para un mundo corrupto como el suyo. Levi, su hijo, era un idiota por querer mantenerlo a su lado. Ese niño solo sufriría en ese camino.

—¿Se conocen de hace mucho? —inquirió el niño girando su rostro hacia el suyo.

—Si. De hace mucho. Es de la misma edad que Levi.

—Ahh—dijo él en suspiro—. ¿Por qué él y el Señor Levi no se llevan?

—Larga historia, pero son cuestiones pasadas. Por ahora, verás que te agradará.

Las grandes puertas de ébano los recibieron en ese momento y Eren se detuvo para que él abriera la puerta. La madera chirrió al hacerlo y un segundo después estaban adentro. De espaldas, su invitado esperaba.

—Eh, Zeke—le llamó y su amigo—enemigo—giró a verlos—. Aquí está.

Kenny lo vio. Los ojos del hombre recorrieron al muchachito de arriba y abajo, y se llenaron de una calidez que él jamás creyó verle en la vida.

—Un gusto, señorita Midori—dijo con voz pausada él, acercándose hasta quedar a menos de un metro e inclinándose en un gesto respetuoso—. Soy Zeke Jeager.

Y si Eren no hubiese sido preparado ante cualquier situación por Kuchel, Kenny juraría que se hubiera desmayado.

 **«** ¡Oh, este simio imbécil! **»**

Fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras veía como Eren palidecía y contenía el aliento mientras el hombre seguía viéndolo con infinito cariño reprimido.

Si. Se había equivocado, se dijo en su fuero interno Kenny. Ese desgraciado no le iba a ayudar en nada. Problemas y más problemas era en lo que lo iba a meter.

Ya se podía dar por muerto.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

' **Las locas aclaraciones de Carlangas'**

 **(1)** La abeja y la flor: Una expresión muy usada para cuando al papá y a la mamá deben explicar de dónde vienen los bebés.

 **(2)** César : Líder de los simios, valga la redundancia, en la película "El Planeta de los Simios". Este Kenny ve mucha tele.

 **(3)** Junihitue: Es un _kimono_ muy elegante y muy complejo que fue usado sólo por las damas de la corte en Japón. Y aún se usa, pero solo para gente pues, bien de la corte Japonesa.

 **(4)** Mo: Es la capa exterior del Junihitue. Es como un delantal en la parte posterior.

 **(5)** Tōrō: Es una linterna de piedra, que suele ponerse en los jardines tradicionales japoneses.

 **(6)** Ginko: Es un árbol muy mono que tiene hojas planas y algo anchas, se pinta de amarilla en cierta época del año.

 **(7)** Takamagahara: En el sintoísmo es el cielo donde reside Kami.

Pasando mis aclaraciones de vocabulario. Bueno, mujeres. Reitero mis disculpas y retiro mis promesas baratas de actualizar rápido. Sepan que no abandonaré el Fic, así que no se desilusionen, sin embargo, no actualizaré a la rápida. Me estoy tomando mi tiempo para crear los escenarios, que no son lo uff, pero quiero que sea una buena historia. He estado algo decepcionada con mis últimos trabajos y por eso no quiero que este se arruine.

Agradecería de todo corazón me digan que les ha aparecido. Sus comentarios siempre me alientan y ayudan a seguir, el de _Iloveriren_ me puso la última planta para actualizar. Gracias mujer.

Este capítulo fue un tanto un guiño a las maravillosas obras de mi ElisaM2331 preciosa. Gracias por siempre estar pendiente.

Un beso enorme y todo mi amor.

Charly*


End file.
